


HÁBLAME

by Mordaz



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordaz/pseuds/Mordaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tras la guerra apenas puedo desenvolverme sola. Sé que sufro los coletazos finales de una depresión, como la que se comió a mi madre. La culpa del superviviente, la llama Aurelius. Es estar siempre al borde del abismo y no ser capaz de experimentar nada más que desesperación. Hace poco no toleraba la presencia de nadie.<br/>Y ahora, después de esta extraña noche con Peeta, apenas puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea en el sexo.”</p>
<p>El mayor cumplido que han hecho a este fic durante su publicación en el Livejournal era la gente que decía que lo guardaba en su ereader como el canon tras "Sinsajo". O los que decían que habían hecho las paces con el final. Collins se enfadaría con razón; a mí me halagó muchísimo. Muchas gracias por palabras tan amables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HÁBLAME

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** A Collins lo que es de Collins, y a Josh Hutcherson las gracias por haber personificado un Peeta maravilloso. 
> 
> **Spoilers:** Todo Sinsajo. Ambientada entre los párrafos del capítulo final y el epílogo desnutrido y lamentable. 
> 
> **Avisos:** Angst y para mayores de edad, debido a la proporción desmesurada de sexo (espero que justificable) del fic, inversamente proporcional a la falta de él en el original.
> 
> **Notas de la autora:** después de protestar encarecidamente porque no nos gusta el final precipitado de “Sinsajo”, hay personas que intentan repararlo a golpe de fic. Sin tocar la trama ni inventar nada, solo rellenando los huecos. He charlado tanto con dryadeh del tema en nuestros análisis sobre “Los Juegos del Hambre” que me he animado a escribir una pequeña aportación.
> 
> He tratado de seguir el estilo de Collins en la trilogía, para que quede más orgánico, así que he tenido que renunciar a algunas florituras y prosa poética, pero creo que la historia no lo permitiría. Tampoco creo que el libro necesitase esto exactamente; este texto es pura carne de fic, donde el tiempo puede estirarse como un chicle y abundar en tantos detalles que en la obra original te apetecería arañar a la autora por cansina.

**HÁBLAME**

Es de noche y arrecia fuera. La lluvia que martillea implacable contra los cristales de la casa de Peeta está dejando el jardín completamente embarrado. Me viene a la cabeza que las prímulas bajo mi ventana quizá no sobrevivirán al aguacero. Nada parece durar mucho últimamente, excepto la ceniza gris que sigue metida en todos los resquicios del distrito y mi profunda apatía.  
  
—Menuda noche.  
  
Asiento con la cabeza, concentrada en acabarme el chocolate caliente que humea en mi taza. Los restos de la cena aún están en la mesa, y aunque sé que debería levantarme a ayudar, Peeta ya está recogiendo los platos con su diligencia habitual. Como sé que no le importa, me arrellano aún más en mi asiento y entrecierro los ojos cansados. Oigo cómo deja la vajilla en el fregadero y arranca un gemido de las cañerías al abrir los grifos.  
  
—Espero que acabe pronto – comento por decir algo.  
  
Miro por la ventana y no acabo de decidirme a coger mi abrigo e internarme en el diluvio. El aire que restalla contra las ventanas es gélido y el interior de la casa de Peeta está tan caliente como un horno. No hay prisa, pienso. No tengo nada que hacer.  
  
Ha sido una buena cena, tengo que reconocerlo. Un par de mis conejos, huevos de ganso, pan y una excelente tarta de fruta. No he comido mucho, pero al menos me he acabado todo lo que tenía en el plato. A estas alturas me sigue pareciendo un desperdicio no hacerlo. La conversación ha sido ligera, sobre todo acerca de la rápida reconstrucción del distrito y los nuevos vecinos que se están instalando. La llegada de cualquier artesano o comerciante es una grata novedad.  
  
Haymicht ha sido el primero en volver a su cubil, porque Peeta se niega a tener bebida en su casa, y era demasiado esperar que nuestro antiguo mentor soportase una velada completa sin aturdirse hasta quedar inconsciente. Haymicht ni siquiera trata de esconder sus intenciones. Me marcho a emborracharme, chicos. Cuidados. No habría engañado a nadie, y a él parece importarle un cuerno lo que alguien piense de él. Ni se me ocurriría juzgarle. Ya no.  
  
Sé que debería haberme ido con él, pero mi casa vacía semeja una tumba, y la presencia de Peeta, aunque a veces me deja confundida y culpable, calma mis temores. Me resisto a ir a dormir.  
  
Peeta vuelve a la sala con una libreta y sus utensilios de dibujo. Comienza a trabajar en silencio, y escucho el suave roce del carboncillo sobre el papel. Temo que esté dibujándome de nuevo. Nunca le pido ver sus pinturas. Sé que es una grosería, pero recelo de lo que pueda encontrar. Si será un recuerdo de las arenas que pretendo olvidar, alguien difunto de nuestro pasado o alguna de las fantasía de las rastrevíspulas que durante tanto tiempo lo volvieron casi loco. Creo que es parte de su terapia con el doctor Aurelius. Aparte de acabar el libro de mementos, yo prefiero no hablar mucho sobre lo ocurrido. No funciona tampoco, pero nada lo hace.  
  
Peeta no intenta hacerme hablar. Sabe que cada uno convive con el dolor a su manera, y yo siempre me he enfrentado a las penas luchando. O profundamente drogada, pero ya hace tiempo que abandoné ese débil consuelo. Sé que no soy la mejor de las compañías, pero no parece importarle. Se lo agradezco.  
  
Pierdo la noción del tiempo y me encuentro dormitando con la boca abierta. Peeta me sacude suavemente del hombro y me ofrece con seriedad que me vaya dormir a su cuarto.  
  
—No, no. — Protesto yo con voz rasposa.  
  
—Sigue lloviendo, Katniss. Si sales fuera vas a coger un resfriado, y no estamos tan enteros como para permitirnos eso. No discutas conmigo, por favor.  
  
Veo el rostro de Peeta, iluminado por detrás por el fuego de la chimenea. El aura de sus cabellos rubios y la preocupación de sus ojos. Antes de que pueda contestar, me coge por el brazo y me levanta con firmeza. A veces me olvido de lo fuerte que es. Me dejo conducir dócilmente por las escaleras hasta su habitación. Me deshago de los zapatos y el jersey con torpeza mientras él abre la cama y me ahueca la almohada. Me deslizo dentro a gatas, hasta quedar echa un ovillo bajo las mantas. Él me arropa a conciencia. Como es Peeta, deja una de sus cálidas manos sobre mi frente unos instantes.  
  
—Descansa, Katniss. Mañana te haré un buen desayuno.  
  
Asiento con movimientos adormecidos. Noto cómo su peso abandona el colchón y de repente me entra frío por todas las extremidades. No quiero estar sola.  
  
—Peeta.  
  
—¿Sí? — su voz es un susurro en la habitación tenuemente iluminada.  
  
—No dejes que te robe la cama. Nada de dormir en el sofá como un caballero. Por favor.  
  
No puedo verlo, pero intuyo la sonrisa en la respuesta.  
  
—Soy bueno, pero no tonto.  
  
Apaga la luz y acompaña la puerta para no hacer ruido.  
  
—Recojo abajo y vuelvo en unos momentos. Buenas noches.  
  
—Buenas noches —respondo, ya tranquila.  
  
Las sábanas huelen a él. Es un olor reconfortante y familiar, y una molesta voz en mi cabeza opina que no debería haberme metido en su cama, y menos invitarle a compartirla. ¿Por qué no? pienso. No hay nadie a quien pueda importarle. No es justo para él, insiste. Ni siquiera sé exactamente lo que siente por mí. Oculto la cara en la almohada e inspiro con fuerza.  
  
Cuando Peeta se mete en la cama, su cuerpo está frío y tiene el cabello mojado. Gruño incómoda. Se me ha puesto la piel de gallina. Estoy a punto de decirle que se vaya hasta que recuerdo que soy una invitada.  
  
—¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
—He ido a buscar a Buttercup. No quería dejarlo solo en medio de la tormenta.  
  
—Ese maldito gato no se lo merece —refunfuño, pero en el fondo estoy agradecida.  
  
Peeta se acomoda en la cama a mi espalda. Tira de las mantas para taparse y yo las atrapo con fuerza sin ceder un centímetro. Acerco las rodillas al pecho.  
  
—Duerme. — me dice.  
  
—Mmmm.

 

Fuego. Llamas en mi espalda, una larga estela tras el carruaje. Un rápido incendio se propaga por el bosque, persiguiéndome en mi huida por la arena. Columnas de humo negro en los distritos, reduciendo a la nada hospitales y edificios. Un pira de niños heridos donde se quema mi hermana. Llamaradas blancas lamiendo mi piel y convirtiéndome en un grito en carne viva.

 

Me despierto entre sus brazos, luchando contra él, tratando de clavarle las uñas para liberarme.  
  
—Katniss, tranquila. Cálmate, es solo una pesadilla. Katniss, Katniss.  
  
Aún tardo un minuto en tranquilizarme lo suficiente como para dejar de forcejear con Peeta. Respiro acelerada, a pocos centímetros de su cara. Me va el corazón a cien, y tengo las piernas agarrotadas. Clavo los dedos en su camiseta, buscando un lugar donde asirme. Noto sus latidos bajo mis manos y el movimiento de su pecho al respirar. Su aliento agita los cabellos de mi frente. Los últimos estertores de mi cuerpo acaban desapareciendo.  
  
—¿Ya?  
  
—Sí, ya.  
  
Apoya su barbilla sobre mi cabeza.  
  
—¿Quieres que te traiga agua?  
  
Siento la boca seca, tengo la lengua acartonada.  
  
—No. No me dejes sola.  
  
Su abrazo se hace más fuerte, entierra la nariz en mi melena despeinada.  
  
—Vale. Tratemos de dormir un poco.  
  
Asiento conforme. En la oscuridad siento su profunda respiración reverberando a través de mi cuerpo. Es la primera vez que nos tocamos de este modo desde el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, a una vida completa de distancia. Tan cerca, tan íntimos. La tensión en su cuerpo me indica que no está dormido, posiblemente se siente tan raro como yo. No me pregunta qué he soñado. Lo sabe de sobra. Tras unos minutos, advierto cómo su abrazo se deshace y se retira un poco para darme espacio. Mis manos agarran su torso, manteniéndolo a mi lado. No digo nada. No hace falta. Vuelve a girarse hacia mí, y coloca mi cabeza sobre su pecho, en ademán protector. Pasamos un rato así.  
  
—Gracias — susurro.  
  
—De nada.  
  
Besa mi cabeza con dulzura, y como respuesta, le acaricio brevemente sobre la camiseta.

 

Desayunamos juntos, un extravagante montón de calorías. Buttercup lame la leche en un cuenco bajo la mesa. Adora a Peeta, lo sigue como un cachorrillo por toda la casa, restregándose contra sus piernas a la menor ocasión; reconoce a la persona que le da de comer y le acaricia tras las orejas. También lo llena todo de pelo. Vuelve a bufarme cuando me acerco demasiado, y en lugar de ofenderme creo que es buena señal: debe pensar que ya no preciso que se apiade de mí. Me alegra que nuestra tregua haya acabado, así puedo hacerlo rabiar sin sentirme culpable. La familiaridad de nuestra mutua antipatía es reconfortante.  
  
Ni Peeta ni yo hablamos sobre lo sucedido esta noche. Creo que los dos deseamos tener compañía, así que ninguno trata de incomodar al otro con el tema. Quizá si nos comportamos como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, acabe siéndolo. No lo sé. Lo cierto es que vuelvo a casa a arreglarme para la jornada  
  
Contemplo la ropa colgada con cuidado en mi armario. Paso las perchas con un chirrido metálico y acaricio la tela que ha sobrevivido al bombardeo y al pillaje. Los hermosos trajes de Cinna que nunca volveré a ponerme. El vestido azul de la cosecha. La vieja chaqueta de piel. Mis antiguas ropas de caza están llenas de recuerdos, cada remiendo cuenta una experiencia de mi vida anterior. Hablan del amor por mi padre, mi amistad con Gale y mi férrea voluntad de sobrevivir. Pesan como si fueran de metal sobre mi cuerpo cansado.  
  
Agobiada por la nostalgia y el dolor, decido llevar el práctico equipo que Haymicht encargó para mí y Plutarch ha enviado encantado desde el Capitolio, acompañado de una elegante tarjeta deseando que me guste. Me visto con una pieza térmica de camuflaje muy parecida a la que llevaba durante mis primeros juegos. Pantalones estrechos y resistentes a prueba de rozaduras. Cargo con una mochila del ejército, llena de bolsillitos y hebillas para colgar cuerdas y cuchillos. Contiene un botiquín de última generación para parchearme en caso de ser necesario. Mis armas son nuevas también, más precisas. Las otras las mantengo como una reliquia familiar.

 

La pradera ya está verde, su hierba ahoga el ruido de mis botas.  
  
Me paso la mayor parte del día en el bosque cazando a solas. Siguiendo los senderos familiares, buscando en las viejas madrigueras y recolectando más por costumbre que por hambre. Pongo algunas trampas nuevas, ensayando los nudos que he aprendido.  
  
Es aquí cuando realmente me doy cuenta de lo mucho que echo menos a Gale. Añoro la compañía de sus silenciosas pisadas y sus rápidos gestos indicándome dónde apuntar. Los desayunos frugales en nuestra piedra. Las confidencias. Es una parte de mi vida que nunca recuperaré.  
  
Cuando regreso a mi casa para la hora de la cena, no me apetece ponerme a cocinar. Me ducho y voy a casa de Peeta con las presas limpias en mi flamante mochila.  
  
Peeta me recibe sin hacer ningún comentario. Me abre la puerta y se va a la cocina. Sin que medie palabra entre nosotros, pone una sartén al fuego hasta que la mantequilla chisporrea y yo preparo la mesa para dos. Comemos con apetito. Le pregunto qué ha hecho hoy y me contesta que ha ido a supervisar la reconstrucción de la panadería. Ha decido volcar sus energías en recuperarla. Yo le cuento los animales que he visto en el bosque y que necesito unas botas nuevas, éstas me rozan en los tobillos y me están dejando ampollas. Tras cenar, lavamos los platos juntos y luego nos quedamos en su comedor viendo la televisión. Plutarch está haciendo de las suyas, tratando de animar al país con sus programas de variedades. Ha logrado tirar adelante su concurso de cantantes y hay un par de participantes que no lo hacen nada mal. Los observo estirada en el sofá con los dedos fuertemente entrelazados sobre el pecho. Suena el teléfono y Peeta lo coge en el pasillo. Escucho su voz amortiguada, pero no intento escuchar qué dice.  
  
Cuando regresa al comedor, me pregunta si me gusta el programa. Me encojo de hombros, sin ganas de elaborar una opinión. Hace ademán de sentarse a mi lado y le hago sitio, retirando un par de cojines molestos. Pasa un brazo tras mi cabeza y yo le alargo una colcha de retales para que se cubra las piernas. Menciona que el presentador no es ni por asomo tan bueno como Caesar. Buyttercup trepa hasta hacerse un ovillo sobre su falda. Una hora después me pregunta si tengo ganas de irme a dormir.  
  
—Sí, estoy bastante cansada.  
  
—¿Has traído pijama?  
  
No puedo evitar ruborizarme. Bajo la mirada y niego con la cabeza, escondiendo mi sonrojo.  
  
—Te dejaré uno de los míos. Lo tienes sobre la cómoda, junto con un cepillo de dientes.  
  
Y así lo soluciona Peeta, con su especial habilidad de hacerte sentir bienvenido.

 

Me da tiempo para que pueda arreglarme en el baño. Su pijama de algodón, grueso y a rallas, huele a limpio. Aprieto el cordón de la cintura para ajustar los pantalones de Peeta a mis caderas. Ya no se me ven los huesos de la pelvis, pero falta mucho para que pueda dejar de usar los nuevos agujeros que abrí en mi cinturón con la punta de un cuchillo. Las mangas de su pijama son largas y tapan las cicatrices de mis antebrazos. Ya no duelen, apenas recuerdo la terrible agonía más que como un continuo de horas en blanco en los que prefería estar muerta, pero hasta esa sensación se desvanece con el tiempo. Me lavo la cara, bajo las axilas y trato de peinarme un poco. Aunque mi cabello ha crecido durante estos meses, aún tengo partes muy cortas y me cuesta recogerme el cabello en una simple coleta, ya ni hablar de mi larga trenza. Otra cosa a sumar a la lista de cosas que me ha robado esta guerra. Cepillo mis dientes a conciencia, y tras secarme la cara con la toalla observo desapasionada mi reflejo.  
  
Mi rostro ha perdido las formas más redondeadas de la adolescencia. La falta de apetito y las penurias de estos dos últimos años me devuelven la mirada desde la cara de una mujer de rasgos afilados y ojos grises. Las llamas respetaron mis facciones, pero casi no me reconozco en el espejo. La gente me dice que tengo buen aspecto, y me esfuerzo en no preocuparlos. Me arreglo cada día, tratando de no caer en la indolencia depresiva que me atenazaba los primeros meses tras la muerte de Prim. Es más fácil fingir estar bien que tener que explicar por qué no lo estás. Todos quieren olvidar, dejar atrás los horrores vividos y pensar que, a pesar de todo, ha valido la pena. Que podemos tener un futuro mejor, lejos de los juegos del hambre y el yugo inhumano del Capitolio.  
  
Yo he perdido a Prim. Y a mi madre, aunque la creía perdida ya hace muchos años. ¿Qué he ganado a cambio?  
  
Peeta espera fuera, nos cruzamos en el pasillo. Asegura que su pijama me queda mejor que a él antes de encerrarse en el baño. Una vez en su habitación, me asaltan las dudas y el miedo. Me meto en la cama fría, de cara a la pared, retorciendo los anchos puños de las mangas entre mis dedos. He dejado la luz de su mesilla encendida y puedo ver cómo mi cuerpo proyecta una sombra amenazadora ante mí. Ayer fue algo simple, sencillo y casual. Esto es diferente. No es malo. Solo diferente, y me siento aún muy nerviosa de abandonar terreno firme.  
  
Al oír la puerta, cierro los ojos con fuerza, esperando que él crea que ya estoy dormida. El colchón se hunde bajo su peso, pero no pasa nada. No se mueve. Espero unos instantes y al final me incorporo sobre los codos, los ojos doloridos al encarar la luz de la lamparilla. Peeta sigue sentado en la cama, los pies descalzos aún en el suelo. Contemplo sus anchos hombros bajo la camiseta blanca, y la línea inclinada de su cuello. El cabello rubio se le ondula un poco en la nuca.  
  
—¿Todo bien? —pregunto preocupada. Durante unos instantes temo que me diga que esto no es buena idea y me deje sola.  
  
Peeta arrastra su cuerpo hasta que se apoya en el cabezal de madera de la cama. Remanga la tela de su pernera izquierda y se masajea la piel del muslo allí donde encaja con su prótesis mecánica. La he visto en numerosas ocasiones, tan parecida a un miembro real, excepto algunos relés y engranajes en su rodilla.  
  
—Cuando el tiempo se vuelve loco me pica una barbaridad.  
  
Su pierna no me da asco ni me incomoda. Nada en Peeta podría hacerlo. Forma ya parte de su cuerpo, como sus ojos azules o el delicado hoyuelo en su mentón.  
  
Se rasca hasta que un suspiro de satisfacción escapa de sus labios. Miro su perfil, tan cerca de mí, la curvatura suave de su nariz y la afable forma de sus labios. Le retiro el largo flequillo rubio de los ojos con delicadeza. En su frente hay una cicatriz de las llamas. Acaricio la piel nueva con ternura.  
  
—Estoy hecho un bellezón —ironiza él.  
  
—¿Lo dices por esto? —retiro las mangas para mostrarle el mapa de mis antebrazos.  
  
—Han mejorado mucho, —opina él con seriedad —en algunos puntos ya casi no se aprecia la diferencia de piel.  
  
Miente, lo sé. Pero es bonito que trate de reconfortarme, y ahora que observo de nuevo es cierto que mis brazos están mejor. Sonrío a pesar de mí misma, porque conozco cómo funciona la cabeza de Peeta y sé que ha tratado de quitarle importancia a nuestro aspecto y lo mutilados que pudiéramos sentirnos.  
  
Nos miramos unos instantes en silencio, los labios sonrientes. Al final Peeta se ríe.  
  
—Es hora de dormir, preciosa.  
  
Asiento, más relajada. Me deslizo y recupero mi posición fetal. Cierro los ojos e intento dormir. Tras un buen rato me doy cuenta con congoja que estoy desvelada. Trato de no pensar en nada, y cada vez que pruebo a dejar la mente en blanco, aparecen escurridizas imágenes tras mis párpados cerrados. Sólo un instante, un escenario que dura apenas un segundo. Un grito sordo comienza a formarse en mi pecho, como un agujero abierto que succiona el aire. Trato de calmarme respirando profundamente. Inspiro, espiro. La angustia ya presiona mis pulmones y mi estómago. Cambio de posición. Repito para mí misma que el pasado solo puede hacerme daño si se lo permito, que soy más fuerte que mis miedos y los acorralaré hasta un rincón para rematarlos con mis flechas. No estoy indefensa.  
  
Comienzo a ponerme nerviosa. Auguro una larga noche de insomnio, con demasiado tiempo para pensar y nada con lo que distraerme.  
  
—No puedo dormir —dice Peeta a mi lado. Lo oigo pasarse las manos por la cara con un bufido de exasperación. —Quizá ha sido ese maldito programa de televisión, que me ha hecho recordar.  
  
No sé qué decir, así que articulo un simple sí que puede significar cualquier cosa. Pero no quiero que se calle. Su voz es algo a lo que aferrarme en la oscuridad, mantiene a raya las imágenes de niños calcinados y tributos muertos. Noto su calor cerca de mi cuerpo, separados apenas un por palmo de distancia, pero parece un abismo infranqueable.  
  
Se ríe bajito, con la garganta. Me encanta el sonido.  
  
—¿Es muy poco varonil si te pido que me abraces tú esta noche?  
  
Una sonrisa enorme me separa los labios. Nada me alegraría más, pero hago que mi tono suene condescendiente mientras me pego a su cuerpo, cadera contra cadera.  
  
—No, está bien. Pero no te acostumbres, cobardica.  
  
—Oh, Katniss. Mi heroína —dice él, pero sé que en el fondo no bromea. Lo cree.  
  
Nos abrazamos en la oscuridad, y con la excusa que me ha proporcionado, me permito acercar mi cabeza a la suya y oler la piel de su cuello. Él atrapa con suavidad una de mis manos y la aprieta entre sus dedos sobre su pecho, como si temiera que pueda apartarme.  
  
No me engaña. Sé lo que ha hecho, otra vez. Abrirme caminos para que pueda llegar hasta él. Al fin me relajo.  
  
  
Me instalo en casa de Peeta, poco a poco, prenda a prenda, como si no quisiera confesarme a mí misma lo que estoy haciendo. Mi pijama. El neceser con mis escasos productos de aseo. Un par de mudas completas. Buttercup ya vive allí, en una cómoda cesta al lado del fuego, así que traslado sus juguetes favoritos: un par de ovillos de lana y un paño apolillado del que se ha enamorado. Cada pocos días regreso para airear las estancias y fingir que aún estoy aquí. Otras veces me siento en silencio en la antigua habitación de Prim como penitencia, cuando creo que estoy olvidándola y necesito sufrir un poco. Cada vez aguanto menos dentro.  
  
Sigo cazando regularme, tanto para disponer de carne fresca como para mantenerme en forma. Y porque es lo que soy. Tras desayunar con Peeta, ayudo a adecentar la casa y salgo al pueblo, el arco en la mano y el carcaj a la espalda. Me siento desnuda sin mis viejos compañeros de correrías, y poder llevarlos dentro de la alambrada hace que parezca que algo ha cambiado. Visito a Sae la Grasienta, que me felicita porque me sientan bien los kilos que he ganado, y no la contradigo porque tampoco soy objetiva al respecto.  
  
Saludo a los antiguos mineros y sus familias de camino a la zona nueva para ver los edificios reconstruidos. Con la tecnología del Capitolio a nuestra disposición y expertos que saben manejar la pesada maquinaria, los trabajos avanzan bastante. Aparecen casas sólidas que no tienen nada que ver con las cabañas de madera podrida y mohosa que cubrían la Veta.  
  
Vagabundeo por el distrito. La gente de siempre, la que ha sobrevivido a la matanza de Snow, no dice nada a mi paso; los nuevos me siguen con la mirada hasta que desaparezco de su vista. No hago caso. Ser una de las personas más conocidas de Panem no me produce ningún placer. Todo el mundo cree conocerme íntimamente porque me vieron en la pantalla, y posiblemente imaginan que tienen derecho a opinar sobre mi vida. A admirarme, envidiarme o sentir pena por mí.  
  
La estación de tren se está ampliando, su armazón metálico lleno de vigas parece el costillar de un animal muerto. El lugar es un enjambre de operarios. El transporte entre distritos ha aumentado muchísimo y no da al abasto para recibir los convoyes de mercancías que nos enviamos unos a otros para poder sobrevivir. El mercado aún es provisional, casetas con materias de primera necesidad a buen precio y algunos lujos que nunca antes se habían visto en el distrito 12, solo al alcance de unos pocos. Yo soy una de ellos.  
  
Porque no me hace falta trabajar. El gobierno ha decidido asignarme una pensión vitalicia debido a mis esfuerzos durante el conflicto. En atención a los sacrificios personales, dicen. Eso incluye a todos los vencedores supervivientes. No es tanto dinero como antes, pero se aseguran que ninguno de nosotros muera en el arrollo sin recursos. Quedaría mal como colofón a su vistosa propaganda de guerra. Tampoco quieren que nos metamos en política. Peeta sería un rival peligroso si no estuviera en entredicho su salud mental. De los demás no me imagino a nadie dando discursos. Pienso en Johanna y me da la risa tonta. Tengo que llamarla.  
  
La panadería está en los primeros estadios de reconstrucción. Peeta quiere volver a abrir el negocio. Insiste en que es un panadero y siempre lo será, y el distrito necesita pan y pasteles, ahora más que nunca. Hay que celebrar bodas y nacimientos, festejar que seguimos vivos para honrar a los que ya no están con nosotros. Me detengo ante los últimos escombros que están siendo despejados. Puedo reconocer la forma del edificio, el lugar donde estaba el escaparate y el mostrador, y las manchas donde se fundieron los hornos de metal. A pesar de que Peeta nunca hable de sus padres y hermanos, sé que su muerte le ha afectado mucho. Supongo que no me dice nada porque no quiero hablar de Prim, o la ausencia de mi madre y Gale, y eso propiciaría una conversación triste y dolorosa.  
  
Ese día cazo ardillas, sé que le gustan a pesar de que apenas contienen un par de bocados y son correosas. Saben al pasado. Veo un ciervo, pero descarto abatirlo. No podría cargar con su carne todo el camino de vuelta. Pesco unas cuantas carpas en el río, para no perder la costumbre, y un par de conejos también; parece que se reproducen a gran velocidad. Ha sido una jornada fructífera. Me zampo el bocadillo que Peeta ha metido en mi mochila y me río al descubrir que ha añadido una servilleta y una madalena de postre.

 

Voy a visitar a Haymicht. Cuando llego a su casa veo que Peeta ha estado allí antes. Hay una barra de pan en la mesa de la cocina y han vaciado la basura. Limpio los peces en el fregadero, les quito las tripas, las espinas y las escamas y los meto en la nevera. Mi antiguo mentor odia el pescado, pero me da igual. También odia la verdura, la fruta y cualquier alimento que sea sano. Me planteo despertarlo, pero decido que hoy no tengo ganas de pelearme, es una de esas raras ocasiones en las que estoy de buen humor y quiero que dure. Le escribo una nota llena de marcas de exclamación y amenazas si no se come lo que he dejado para él. La pongo sobre el mueble en el que guarda su provisión de alcohol para asegurarme que la encuentre. No me arriesgo a dejarla en un imán de la cocina, podrían pasar días antes de que abriese la nevera.  
  
Sin pararme a pensar, me arremango la camisa y limpio con brío el comedor. Recojo alguna botella vacía que se le ha pasado por alto a Peeta y quito el polvo de los muebles. Silbo distraída mientras trabajo. Hago una lista mental de las escasas posesiones que tenemos. Cosas que sean nuestras de verdad, que signifiquen algo. Decido hacernos una foto, de Peeta y mía, y entregársela a Haymitch en un marco. Para que sepa que tiene familia. Necesito una copia para nosotros, la pondré en un estante del comedor, e incluso dejaré que Buttercup salga en ella.  
  
  
Al llegar a casa con el resto de mis trofeos de caza, intuyo que algo no está bien. El vello de mi nuca se pone de punta. Mi instinto nunca me falla. Recorro las habitaciones, buscando a Peeta. Al final mi mano encuentra el pomo de su estudio cerrado. Hago un par de intentonas, pero la cerradura no cede. Le llamo por su nombre, nerviosa. Le pregunto si pasa algo. Forcejeo con la puerta, estoy a punto de darle una patada cuando oigo su voz amortiguada tras la madera.  
  
—Basta. Basta, por favor. Estoy bien. Necesito estar solo.  
  
—No me parece que estés bien, déjame entrar.  
  
—Katniss… solo dame algo de espacio, vale. Por favor.  
  
¿Cómo negarme? ¿Cómo después de lo respetuoso que es siempre con mi dolor y mi tozuda manera de lidiarlo en silencio? Mi mano se niega a soltar el pomo, y obligo a mis dedos a separarse. Tengo los nudillos blancos. Mi alegría se ha esfumado de repente.  
  
Paseo arriba y abajo del pasillo, mordiéndome las uñas hasta hacerme sangre. Temo qué pueda estar ocurriendo en esa habitación. Nunca quiero entrar en ella y ahora que no me está permitido entrar, solo quiero meterme y sacarlo a rastras. Me da miedo perderle allí dentro, rodeado de sus cuadros y de sus recuerdos destrozados. Me aterra que tenga un episodio y no pueda llegar hasta él.  
  
Estoy tentada de golpear la puerta varias veces y exigirle que salga, pero sé que eso solo empeoraría las cosas. No puedo soportarlo más. Salgo de la casa y me siento en los escalones del porche, la cabeza escondida entre los brazos cruzados. No me atrevo a irme más lejos, quiero estar cerca por si me necesita.  
  
Buttercup aparece con un ratón en la boca y desaparece entre los arbustos. A lo lejos oigo a los escandalosos gansos de Haymicht. Comienza a refrescar. Me he dejado la chaqueta dentro, colgada de una de las sillas de la cocina.  
  
Cuando regreso al interior frotándome la piel helada de los brazos, la puerta del estudio sigue cerrada, pero el sonido de la ducha en el piso de arriba me indica que Peeta ha dejado su reclusión. Entro en el baño en silencio, como si estuviera en el bosque tratando de acercarme a una presa escurridiza. Distingo la silueta borrosa de su cuerpo tras la cortina, y el sonido del agua al salir a toda presión de la alcachofa de la pared. El vapor llena el baño de una neblina blanquecina; el agua está a tanta temperatura que Peeta debe estar cociéndose. Me pongo en cuclillas y recojo la ropa descartada en el suelo, manchada de pintura. Gotas de verde, amarillo y sobre todo rojo, mucho rojo. Trato de no pensar que es sangre cuando la meto en el cesto para limpiar. Rebusco en su armario y encuentro una muda interior y un pijama perfectamente doblado, que deposito en la tapa bajada del inodoro. Justo a tiempo, escucho cómo cierra el grifo entre estertores y se descorre la cortina húmeda y goteante.

 

Le espero en la salita, arrancando hilos de los cojines. Está ojeroso y pálido, más de lo normal. Su cabello rubio está peinado hacia atrás, severo, como si hubiera estado un buen rato tratando de recomponerse frente al espejo.  
  
—¿Tienes hambre? He traído ardillas.  
  
—No me apetece mucho, lo siento.  
  
Le quito importancia con un encogimiento de hombros.  
  
—No importa. Aguantarán en la nevera un par de días. Quizá mañana tengas más apetito. Si no, podemos congelarlas.  
  
Se sirve un vaso de agua, que se bebe entero sin respirar. Se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano y vuelve a llenarlo de nuevo.  
  
—¿Necesitas preguntar? — me ofrezco a regañadientes.  
  
Detesto el maldito juego de real y no real que se inventaron para él los soldados del distrito trece. Mientras no necesita recurrir a ello finjo que todo está bien, me olvido de las semanas en las que me odiaba hasta el punto de desear matarme. Hemos recorrido un largo camino desde entonces y Peeta ha logrado recuperarse mucho. Normalmente parece el mismo chico que conocí en el tren de los tributos, algo más mayor y cansado. Pero cuando tiene la necesidad de preguntarme si algo ha ocurrido de verdad, algo que está tan fresco en mi memoria como si hubiera sido grabado con ácido, en esos momentos me doy cuenta que Peeta no es el mismo de antes. Es un bofetón seco y muy doloroso. Mi vida actual se cimenta en que él sea la sólida roca en la que atar los cabos de mi cordura.  
  
Pero sé que a veces lo necesita, y aunque lo aborrezca, debo estar aquí para él, por incómoda o dolorosa que sea la pregunta. A pesar de que sus dudas me abran heridas sangrantes en el alma. Tiene la mirada tan perdida que me obligo a insistir de nuevo con suavidad.  
  
—¿Necesitas preguntar?  
  
—¡No! — protesta alterado —No —repite más contenido —No es necesario.  
  
—Vale.

 

No tengo hambre. No tengo ganas de verle así. No quiero ir a mi casa vacía llena de fantasmas. No quiero hablarlo con Haymicht y que me diga que ha pasado ya el tiempo de autocompadecerme, el muy cabrón hipócrita. No quiero dormir, no quiero estar despierta. Solo quiero que Peeta esté bien y así también yo tenga esperanzas de sentirme a salvo.  
Sin nada que hacer, los minutos pesan como losas. Peeta está sentado a la mesa, mirando por la ventana que da al jardín. La luz del atardecer pinta su perfil con el suave color naranja que tanto le gusta. Solo está a unos metros, pero mentalmente sigue a kilómetros de distancia. Finalmente me levanto, rodeo la mesa y lo abrazo por detrás, cruzando los brazos alrededor de su cuello y apoyando la mejilla en su cabello húmedo. Huele a champú.  
  
Al principio no responde, pero tras unos instantes su mano izquierda cubre una de las mías, indicándome que es consciente de mi presencia y que no le causa sufrimiento. La mano que permanece sobre la mesa se sacude con breves espasmos. Cierra los dedos en un puño, tratando de controlar el temblor.  
  
—¿Un mal día?  
  
—Una recaída. Pequeña, pero me ha dejado exhausto. Me ha pillado por sorpresa; creía haberlo superado.  
  
—¿Quieres que te traiga tu bloc de dibujo? Prometo no mirar dentro.  
  
—Sé que no te gusta que lo use.  
  
—Me gusta que dibujes, pero me asusta sobre qué. Como tus cuadros de los juegos. Eran increíbles, pero dolía mirarlos.  
  
Él asiente con la cabeza. Su pulgar traza espirales sobre la piel de mi mano.  
  
—¿Nos emborrachamos? – me ofrezco con buena voluntad, esperando que se ría. Aún colea el estado de embriaguez y desesperación en el que me sumí tras saber que iba a volver a la arena.  
  
—Creo que sería un borracho patético.  
  
—Seguro que resultas encantador. Ebrio y adorable.  
  
Besa mi antebrazo, y un agradable calor irradia desde el punto en que sus labios me han tocado hasta llegar a mi pecho.  
  
—No vamos a descubrirlo hoy.  
  
— De acuerdo.  
  
Peeta suspira profundamente.  
  
—Lo siento.  
  
Beso su sien como respuesta.

 

Será una noche difícil. Esta vez debo ser yo la fuerte. Me supone un gran esfuerzo este imprevisto cambio de papeles; me he acostumbrado a depender de él para conseguir dormir. Estamos bajo las mantas, frente a frente, mirándonos en la penumbra de la habitación. Distingo el contorno de su oreja y la línea del cabello que vuelve a caer sobre su frente. Las sombras dibujan su nariz y su boca. Cada vez que traga, se mueve suavemente la nuez en su cuello.  
  
En un movimiento elástico y natural, me coge por las mejillas y me atrae hacia él. El beso es largo y casto, los labios unidos sin tratar de llegar más allá. Sería agradable si no pareciese una desesperada búsqueda de consuelo. Cierro mis dedos sobre sus manos y las aprieto con fuerza.  
  
El beso se deshace con lentitud, aunque nuestra nariz sigue en contacto. Su cuerpo está tan rígido que parece que pueda romperse en cualquier momento.  
  
El silencio me produce ganas de llorar. En otra ocasión Peeta me habría hablado, exponiendo sus sentimientos y ofreciéndome todo lo que pasa por su cabeza. Ahora me acaricia el rostro con los pulgares, una y otra vez. Sin hablar.  
  
No estoy cómoda, pero sigo a su lado hasta que nos dormimos.

 

Al día siguiente me despierto sola en la cama. Lo oigo trastear en la cocina y los maullidos de Buttercup reclamando con impaciencia su desayuno. Cuando bajo al piso de abajo, Peeta me anuncia de buen humor que Haymicht vendrá a comer con nosotros. Traerá pescado.

 

El día que la chaqueta de mi padre y todas mis armas están guardadas en el armario de Peeta, al fin tengo que reconocer que estoy completamente instalada.  
  
La gente del distrito sabe que vivimos juntos. Nadie parece extrañarse, al igual que hace un par de años tenían claro que me casaría con Gale. No hacen comentarios al respecto, quizá temiendo mi reacción. Disparé una flecha al corazón de la presidenta Coin, a saber cómo puedo tomarme que hablen de mi vida privada. De cualquier modo me encuentro teniendo que llevarle encargos a Peeta, como si dieran por sentado que lo veré ese mismo día. Y tienen razón, pero no sé si me gusta.  
  
Ni siquiera quiero tomar una decisión. Mantengo mi casa para que me quede una excusa para poder ausentarme cuando me sienta acorralada.  
  
El único que menciona algo es Haymicht en plena cena, golpeando la mesa con el vaso.  
  
— Ya era hora, feliz pareja.  
  
Le taladro con la mirada, porque no sé si está siendo sarcástico, considerando nuestro bagaje. Pero Peeta sonríe y se ruboriza. Coge mi mano sobre el mantel y la aprieta. Hago un esfuerzo para no apartar la mía y trato de devolver una sonrisa forzada. A Haymichyt no se le escapa mi malestar.  
  
A los ojos del mundo somos una pareja. Disfuncional y destruida, los trágicos amantes del distrito 12. El nombre nos viene tristemente al pelo, pero por razones diferentes.  
  
A Peeta no parece importarle, busca mis ojos y me regala una de sus hermosas sonrisas, llenas de confianza.  
  
—¿Qué somos Katniss? ¿Compañeros de piso? ¿Familia?  
  
Antes de que pueda responderle suelta mis dedos y vuelve a tomar la cuchara.  
  
—Lo cierto es que estas casas son enormes y hay que economizar en calefacción. Además, no tenemos a nadie más. Si no tuviera compañía creo que me volvería loco.  
  
Cuando Haymicht se marcha a casa a por su cita diaria con la botella, le despedimos en la puerta, vigilando que no se caiga en alguna zanja o entre en el corral de los gansos. No es la primera vez que lo muerden. Contemplo pensativa el cielo cuando oigo la voz de Peeta cerca de mi oreja.  
  
—¿Estás molesta por lo que ha dicho Haymicht?  
  
—Sí. No. No lo sé, Peeta.  
  
No pretendo herirlo con mis palabras, pero por la manera que baja la cabeza y esconde sus ojos, creo que es precisamente lo que he hecho. Le abrazo la cintura con los brazos y descanso mi cabeza en su hombro.  
  
—¿Qué somos, Peeta? —susurro —¿Los trágicos amantes del distrito 12?  
  
—Jóvenes ancianos que se necesitan. ¿Qué mal hay en ello?  
  
Apoya su mejilla en mi cabello y permanecemos allí un largo rato, contemplando las estrellas en el firmamento y una luna tan grande y pálida que parece de mentira.

No sé lo que siente exactamente por mí, y no quiero preguntárselo. Me obligaría a tener que definirme. Y según mi respuesta, debería tomar una decisión que quizá no quiero afrontar.

¿Le quiero? ¿Quiero a alguien? Si pudiese, le amaría con todo lo que queda dentro de mí. Pero soy un jardín seco en el que no se puede plantar nada. Está lleno de ceniza y restos de calaveras polvorientas.  
  
  
Trato de enseñar a Peeta a nadar en el lago y él intenta inculcarme principios básicos sobre repostería. No tengo paciencia. Yo aso sobre el fuego con alguna especia y poco más. Tiendo a improvisar con las recetas y todos mis platos se convierten en experimentos comestibles pero con un aspecto algo repulsivo. No tiene que ser tan difícil, pero lo es. Se necesita la concentración y pericia de Peeta para crear sus bellas tartas decoradas. A mí se me da bien comérmelas.  
  
Peeta dice que le estoy ayudando, pero en realidad estoy ensuciando la cocina, llenando de grumos la pared y cualquier cacharro que cae entre mis manos. Desisto de mezclar los ingredientes hasta formar una sustancia homogénea y me apoyo contra la mesa, las manos soportando el peso indolente de mi cuerpo. Lo miro trabajar, tan ensimismado. Me maravilla la manera en la que da forma al pan, cómo mueve las manos en una danza hipnótica. Utiliza el cuchillo con pericia, separando unidades de tamaño exacto y dejando muescas en la masa para que crezcan en el horno. Lleva puesto su delantal blanco, una prenda extrañamente varonil al anudarse a su cintura.  
  
Siguiendo un súbito impulso, me enharino la cara con rapidez y me pinto burdamente los labios con mermelada de fresa.  
  
—Peeta…  
  
—¿Sí? – vuelve la cabeza y me mira estupefacto.  
  
—Soy Effie y seré vuestra acompañante— digo con el engolado acento del Capitolio.  
  
Se ríe. Se ríe de verdad, y sé que no es tan divertido. Pero significa que puedo bromear sobre el pasado.  
  
—Qué modales, señor Mellark. Reírse sin cubrirse los dientes. Un vencedor debería mostrarse más comedido.  
  
Me levanta por los aires como si no pesara nada, me sienta en la encimera y me besa vorazmente en la boca, comiendo la mermelada de mis labios.  
  
Él también tiene la cara manchada. Está tan alegre y guapo con el cabello enharinado que podría creer que estoy enamorada de él. Sería muy fácil. Entonces se queda quieto. Pierde la sonrisa y sus brazos se vuelven rígidos, luchando contra un recuerdo. Aguanto la respiración hasta que el momento acaba.  
  
—Ya está, ya está. — le digo mientras le acaricio la cabeza, pasando los dedos por sus hermosos cabellos.  
  
Se abraza a mí y llora. Lo acuno, murmurándole al oído.  
  
—Vamos a superarlo juntos.  
  
Lo repito hasta que se convierte en una letanía, porque es lo que hay que decir y porque allí, abrazados, por un rato me lo creo.

A pesar de disfrutar de días de calma y tibia felicidad, aún hay instantes de dolor que estallan como minas cuando menos te lo esperas. Mirando el vuelo de un pájaro, llenando una botella de agua o planchando una camisa. Llega una carta de Gale y lloro todo el rato, desde la primera frase hasta la despedida.  
  
Es mi viejo amigo quien está tras esas líneas redactadas con cuidado, demasiado afectado para llamar. Se disculpa por no visitarme en mi convalecencia, asegurándome que tiene también muchas heridas que curar y fantasmas que le persiguen. Es una carta sucinta pero suficiente. Los conceptos que destila su misiva me atenazan la garganta de la emoción. Lo siento. Te extraño. Trato de hacer mi trabajo lo mejor posible, y encontrar mi lugar en este caos. Me mantengo informado de tu estado. Lucha, mejora. Sé feliz. Te quiero.  
  
No tengo nada que perdonarle. Me queda tan poca gente que me importe que no puedo permitirme cerrarle mi corazón.  
  
—¿Quieres ir a verlo? — me pregunta Peeta mientras trato de secar las lágrimas que no se detienen.  
  
¿Quiero ir? Sí. No. Puedo tomar el tren y acercarme al distrito 2 en un par de días. Podría tocarle, abrazarle de nuevo, comprobar por mi misma que sigue de una pieza. Quien aparece a veces en la televisión tiene la cara de Gale pero es un extraño. Decido hacerlo más adelante, cuando me sienta más entera. Alejarme de Peeta tanto tiempo sería como abrirme las heridas y permitir que vuelvan a sangrar.

Para confirmar mi decisión, esa noche las pesadillas se ceban conmigo. Soy yo la que busco a Peeta y le beso desesperada hasta que el pobre chico no sabe qué hacer conmigo. Dormimos con los miembros entrelazados, tan juntos que parecemos una sola persona.

Estamos comprando en el mercado cuando Peeta se detiene ante una fruta de aspecto curioso. No recuerdo haberla visto antes, pero es que descubrí tantas cosas extrañas en el Capitolio que apenas me quedé con nada.  
  
—Cuando asistimos al banquete de Snow tras la gira de la victoria, tú querías probar todos los manjares de la recepción ¿real o no real?  
  
—Real. A pesar de que solo cogí una cucharada de cada plato, no pude llegar a más de medio salón. Me di por vencida.  
  
Mi respuesta parece complacerle. Lanza la fruta al aire para atraparla con un floreo juguetón. Sonríe y paga a la vendedora una cantidad exorbitada por ella. Esa noche la tomamos como postre y la tiramos casi entera a la basura. Había que intentarlo.

No sé qué me ha despertado. Afino el oído, tratando de averiguar si ha sido una rama al golpear el lateral de la casa o el gato paseando por el piso de abajo. Con párpados pesados, miro a mi izquierda y descubro que Peeta no está. Su zona aún está caliente, ha debido abandonar la cama hace poco. Me froto los ojos somnolientos y consulto la hora en el reloj: apenas hace una hora que nos acostamos. Quizá se ha levantado a por agua o para ir al baño, pero tras unos minutos me asalta la certeza de que ha tenido un episodio justo a mi lado, con sus fuertes manos cerca de mi cuello desnudo. Puede que apenas haya podido contenerse. La idea me llena de inquietud. Completamente despierta, salgo de la cama de un salto y recorro el oscuro pasillo con pasos sigilosos. Se filtra luz bajo la puerta del aseo. Más tranquila, decido volver a la cama, aunque lo que me apetece es esperarle aquí para hacerlo juntos. Si me encuentra sentada en el suelo, pensará que estoy loca. Indecisa, me balanceo sobre mis talones, sin decidirme a moverme.  
  
En el denso silencio de la casa, le oigo. Un ahogado gruñido de dolor. Está teniendo un ataque, pienso, y mi cabeza me muestra todas las cosas con las que podría herirse allí dentro. Tijeras, trozos afilados de espejo roto, una vieja navaja de su padre que rescató de los escombros de su antiguo hogar y guarda en un cajón…  
  
Pego el oído a la puerta y vuelvo a escucharlo, un jadeo gutural y contenido entre dientes. Distingo su respiración agitada y un chasquido seco y constante. Me retuerzo las manos de angustia. Cuando un largo gemido surge del interior, me aparto de la puerta como si estuviera al rojo vivo, las mejillas súbitamente ardiendo. Me doy cuenta de lo que está pasando. Idiota de mí. Qué estúpida me siento. Soy incapaz de quedarme allí y arriesgarme a que me encuentre espiándole, violando su intimidad.  
  
Corro de puntillas hacia la habitación y me escabullo bajo las mantas como si fuera una cueva, con el corazón en la boca. La espera se me hace eterna.  
  
Cuando llega soy consciente de su presencia a un nivel casi doloroso. El susurro de su cuerpo al meterse en la cama, el calor que desprende como si estuviera hecho de brasas, el olor a jabón que impregna sus manos… Aguanto la respiración con los labios apretados. Lo escucho suspirar. La cama cruje bajo su peso al buscar una nueva postura. Temo que me roce en cualquier momento.  
  
Permanece en silencio, puedo imaginármelo observando el techo.  
  
—¿Estás despierta, Katniss?  
  
Mi respiración debe haberme delatado. Estoy tentada de no contestar, pero me parece ridículo, sino directamente sospechoso. Asiento, aunque no sé si podrá ver mi gesto en la oscuridad.  
  
—¿Te he despertado?  
  
Se refiere a ahora, al volver del baño.  
  
Miento.  
  
—Sí, no pasa nada.  
  
Noto sus dedos buscando mi rostro, y me encojo involuntariamente, apartándome de su contacto. Nunca lo hago, así que su mano se detiene indecisa. Lo oigo dudar, y al final se incorpora hacia mí con un rumor de sábanas.  
  
—Qué pasa.  
  
No es exactamente una pregunta, sabe que acabo de alzar un muro entre ambos. Puedo mentirle, pero sé que se quedará preocupado, meditando la causa y culpándose sin saber qué ha hecho mal.  
  
No puedo hablar, lo intento pero mi boca no me responde.  
  
Abre la luz de la mesilla.  
  
—¡No! —protesto —Apágala.  
  
No soporto perder el refugio que me proporciona la oscuridad. Sin hacerme caso, se recuesta en el cabezal con los brazos cruzados, mirándome fijamente, hasta que no me queda más remedio que incorporarme, cubriéndome con la manta hasta el cuello.  
  
—Te he oído. En el baño.  
  
No quiero elaborarlo más, ya me siento lo bastante estúpida y no pretendo que se sienta mal. No quiero que me dé explicaciones.  
  
Tras un instante los ojos de Peeta se desorbitan al comprender lo que implican mis palabras. Se tapa la cara con las manos. Me inclino para tranquilizarlo cuando le oigo reírse quedamente.  
  
—Vaya. Qué bien.  
  
—No pasa nada, Peeta. Es solo que me ha sorprendido. No debería hacerlo, pero lo ha hecho.  
  
—¿Se te había olvidado que soy un hombre?  
  
Eso es injusto, es como si insinuase que lo trato como un peluche inofensivo. No me gusta su tono.  
  
—Sé que eres un hombre. Y sé que es natural tener impulsos sexuales.  
  
Peeta coge aire y retira las manos, cosa que me tranquiliza.  
  
—El doctor Aurelius dice que es buena señal que vuelva mi libido; después de todo soy un chico de 19 años. Mi cuerpo y mi mente se están recuperando.  
  
Vale, ya no estoy tan tranquila. Puedo imaginar a Peeta hablando por teléfono con nuestro doctor con total franqueza, ofreciendo toda clase de detalles sobre su evolución. Al otro lado de la línea el especialista asiente concentrado, tomando apuntes en uno de esos ordenadores portátiles del Capitolio. Me pregunto cuántas veces debe aparecer mi nombre subrayado en sus informes.  
  
—Deberías hablar con él, es un buen tipo.  
  
—No tengo nada más que contarle — respondo a la defensiva. Él arquea una ceja — No lo mismo que tú, al menos.  
  
¿Cómo es que hablábamos de que le he pillado tocándose en el lavabo y ahora soy yo la que se siente abochornada?  
  
—Por si te sirve de consuelo, allí dentro pensaba en ti. No te estaba siendo infiel.  
  
Me da la sensación que humeo por las orejas de la vergüenza. Quizá esperaba que me riera, pero me siento mortificada. Alarga una mano hacia mí, pero no llega a tocarme.  
  
—Katniss, lamento haberte disgustado. Lo siento.  
  
¿Por qué? ¿Por desearme? ¿Por quererme?  
  
Observo su cara a la tenue luz de la lámpara. Conocería sus facciones en plena oscuridad solo por el tacto. Cuando habla, su voz apenas es un susurro.  
  
—Me gustas, Katniss. Las cicatrices no importan, ni tu cabello. No te afean, apenas las veo. Forman parte de ti, de quien eres, y es un recordatorio de que eres una luchadora y una superviviente. Te admiro por ello. Te quiero por ello. Me gusta tu voz, me gusta tu olor, tu cara y tu cuerpo. Me excita estar contigo tan cerca en la cama. Oírte respirar, notar el calor que desprendes. Me gusta el contacto de tu piel bajo mis dedos y mis labios. Me gusta abrazarte y que tu cuerpo se ajuste al mío en la oscuridad. Me gusta el roce de tu aliento en mi mejilla, respirando con la boca entreabierta.  
  
Su voz se vuelve ronca.  
  
—Estamos tan juntos, tan cerca, que a veces apenas puedo soportarlo. Se me llena la cabeza de imágenes, me ahoga una oleada de deseo y tengo que separarme de ti para no incomodarte. No puedo dormir.  
  
Mueve brevemente las manos mientras habla. Aunque mira la pared frente a él, a veces me observa unos segundos para comprobar mi reacción. Lo escucho hipnotizada, pendiente de cada una de sus palabras. Es como si hablase de otra persona.  
  
—No es la primera vez que lo hago. Siento decirte que eras protagonista de muchas de mis fantasías adolescentes. No eras la única, pero sí la más recurrente. Espero no decepcionarte, pero era un crío sin novia y mucha energía. En el tren de los tributos, pese a la intimidad de nuestras cabinas, no hice nada. Estaba aterrado y convencido de que iba a morir. Además, tu cara avinagrada no es que me diera mucho material con el que trabajar. No era precisamente la cita con la que había soñado.  
  
Sonríe burlón al verme fruncir el ceño, indignada.  
  
—Tras la entrevista con Caesae, me quedó claro cómo te había sentado mi confesión. Y en la arena estaba demasiado ocupado con los tributos profesionales y luego muriendo fotogénicamente en el barro. De hacer algo, creo que habría empañado el tema del romance, habría sido demasiado grosero para la cámara. Aunque quién sabe, el espectáculo es el espectáculo. Entonces me rescataste, me curaste y te pasaste el rato pegada a mí, besándome y durmiendo abrazada a mi cuerpo. Volviéndome loco porque creía que te gustaba.  
  
Recuerdo perfectamente esas primeras noches juntos, convencida que Peeta estaba fingiendo. Nunca pensé que en esos momentos me deseaba, o que acabaríamos durmiendo juntos cada día. Que su cuerpo me sería tan familiar como el mío.  
  
—La noche después de nuestra coronación como vencedores estaba muy alterado. Habíamos sobrevivido a lo inimaginable y volvíamos a casa. A pesar de que habíamos dicho a todo Panem que queríamos estar juntos, la sombra de Gale planeaba sobre mi cabeza, llenándome de celos e inquietud. Necesitaba imaginarte a mi lado en la cama. Así que esa noche antes de volver al distrito… sí, pensaba en ti.  
  
Suspira. Se frota la barba incipiente con aire distraído. Parece que hable más para sí mismo que para mí. Debe haberle costado mucho reconstruir sus recuerdos alterados.  
  
  
—Cuando me confesaste la verdad me sentí traicionado; ni siquiera podía rozarme a mí mismo sin sentirme estúpido. Necesitaba alejarme de ti, aunque no sabía cómo. Con la maldita Gira de la Victoria teníamos que estar juntos a la fuerza. Pero en lugar de odiarte, acabé durmiendo contigo. Solo con abrazarte y que me confiaras tus temores ya me era suficiente, no necesitaba nada más. Tras ello llegaron los largos meses de amistad antes del Vasallaje. Contigo pero sin estar contigo, con tus sentimientos por Gale de por medio. La última época en la que tuve impulsos sexuales fue mientras nos entrenábamos para participar en la arena de los vencedores. Estaba dispuesto a morir por salvarte, y pensaba que no había ningún mal en consolarme con la fantasía de algo que nunca iba a ocurrir.  
  
Me encojo involuntariamente, sé lo que viene ahora.  
  
—Te rescataron de la arena y yo fui hecho prisionero. A partir de entonces todo fue dolor y miedo. No había espacio para el placer. El deseo de matarte me consumía, y luego el deseo de matarme yo mismo.  
  
Se mira los dedos, posiblemente recordando aquellos días oscuros.  
  
—Hasta ahora.  
  
—Peeta, yo…  
  
—No te pido nada, Katniss. No quiero estropear lo que tenemos, sea lo que sea.  
  
Me paso las manos por los cabellos desiguales.  
  
—Ahora no… no puedo. Lo que tú quieres… está bien. Pero no puedo.  
  
Él se encoge de hombros, con una sonrisa triste.  
  
—No importa.  
  
—Sí lo hace. Eres un hombre.  
  
—¿Y? Tú eres una mujer. No soy un animal, puedo aguantarme.  
  
—¿Por cuánto tiempo?  
  
—¿A qué viene eso? Me das lo que necesito.  
  
—No lo creo.  
  
Se sienta de golpe, el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante. Su boca es una línea y sus ojos se clavan en los míos con la fuerza de un arpón.  
  
—¿Vamos a hablar de esto ahora? ¿Vamos a discutir el futuro de nuestra relación? Porque es lo que tenemos, una relación. Puede que no signifique lo mismo para ambos, pero te aseguro que lucharé para mantenerte a mi lado.  
  
Yo tampoco quiero perderlo. Pensar en la posibilidad de que abandone mi vida me llena de terror. Me ahoga. No estoy buscando una brecha para insertar un puñal. Pero necesito ser honesta con él, aunque sé que así le estoy empujando lejos de mí. Podría callarme, esperar a ver qué ocurre, pero no quiero mentirle. ¿Y si nunca soy capaz? No puedo enfrentarme a sus reproches en el futuro.  
  
—Solo digo que antes o después vas a querer más, Peeta. Querrás alguien que se te entregue sin reservas. Y querrás hijos. No me digas que no. Ahora quizá no, pero te conozco. Querrás una familia.  
  
A cada palabra que sale de mis labios me pegaría, pero no puedo evitarlo. Es como si escuchase hablar a otra persona y yo observara la escena tapándome la cara con las manos. Pero no puedo comprometerme a sentir algo que ahora apenas intuyo. Esta situación no puede durar eternamente, en este precario equilibrio. Nos estoy hiriendo a ambos.  
  
—¿A qué vienen los hijos? Ahora no estamos hablando de tener hijos.  
  
—No, estamos hablando de sexo, tienes razón.  
  
Peeta comienza a enfadarse.  
  
—Oye, no quiero que hagas algo contra tu voluntad. No iba a decirte nada. Solo he sido sincero. No uses esto en nuestra contra.  
  
Cierra la luz con brusquedad.  
No hace ademán de abrazarme. Trato que la distancia que hay entre nosotros no me afecte tanto, pero lo hace. A veces me parece que sus dedos se deslizan por el colchón y rozan los míos, apenas la insinuación de un tacto. Pero es mentira. Dicen que si te amputan un miembro sientes su presencia mucho tiempo después. Peeta debe saberlo. A mí me pasa lo mismo con sus abrazos. Estoy agarrotada de la tensión, los ojos abiertos en la oscuridad, repitiendo la conversación en bucle en mi cabeza.  
  
Al final escucho la respiración rítmica de Peeta y me vuelvo muy despacio para observarlo vuelto hacia el otro lado, durmiendo abrazado a la almohada.  
  
¿Cuándo se ha convertido en un hombre?

Me levanto antes del alba, y me mantengo ocupada en la planta baja, atendiendo las necesidades del gato y preparando el desayuno. Tengo ganas de marcharme, pero me parece un error desaparecer sin que él haya bajado.  
  
Oigo la ducha en el piso de arriba. Me siento a la mesa y me distraigo jugueteando con un cuchillo.  
  
Cuando Peeta aparece en la cocina, me saluda con una breve inclinación de la cabeza y abre la nevera. Finjo estar muy interesada con lo que tengo entre manos mientras sigo sus gestos de reojo. No parece enfadado, pero sí distante. Será la falta de descanso, pero mi cabeza parece estar llena de algodón. Lo veo todo a cámara lenta. El cabello rubio resbalándole sobre la frente al inclinar la cabeza. La línea que dibuja su fuerte mandíbula. Los músculos de su brazo flexionándose al levantar la jarra de leche. Cuando me descubro mirando su pantalón mientras está de espaldas, aprieto los labios y fijo mi atención en el cuchillo.  
  
—Ve con cuidado —me advierte.  
  
—Sí. — trato de sonreír.  
  
Casi no hablamos durante el desayuno; no es desagradable pero sí un poco incómodo. Somos conscientes que algo ha cambiado entre nosotros y no sabemos cómo arreglarlo, o si es posible.  
  
Peeta retira la taza de su boca para preguntarme.  
  
—¿Estamos bien?  
  
Le digo que sí, pero no lo está.

 

Me he escondido en mi casa. Soy una cobarde. Espío por la ventana y veo a Peeta alejarse por el camino, vestido con una gruesa chaqueta. La tregua ha terminado, ha acabado el tiempo de pensar en Peeta como un amigo íntimo o creer que puedo quererle de manera aséptica. Quizá necesitaba lo que pasó anoche para enfrentarme a la realidad. De que soy una mujer y él un hombre, y si queremos estar juntos antes o después algo ocurrirá.  
  
No es que me dé miedo el sexo, es algo natural como parir o morir. Vivir en el distrito 12 te enseña esas cosas rápidamente, y ser hija de una sanadora mucho más, por mucho que huyas de los partos o la sífilis para refugiarte en los bosques. Es solo que he estado demasiado ocupada sobreviviendo, cuidando a mi hermana y cuestionando mis emociones hacia mi madre como para pensar mucho en ello.  
  
Además, llevo viendo demasiadas cosas a mi alrededor que me han hecho recelar de él. Mujeres desesperadas probando vender su cuerpo al jefe de paz a cambio de comida. Enfermedades venéreas que se esparcían por el pueblo dejando un rastro de infidelidades y promiscuidad. Días antes de la cosecha sabías que había parejas que se escondían en cualquier parte, por si el sorteo les arrebataba la oportunidad de estar juntas. El sexo era algo con lo que comerciar, algo con lo que despedirse o algo con lo que tener hijos. Ninguna de las tres opciones me agradaba, y aunque se suponía que aportaba placer, la idea me parecía muy lejos de mis prioridades inmediatas.  
  
Sexo también implica una cierta intimidad, y no soy muy sociable que digamos. Tampoco he tenido mucho trato con hombres, excepto para comerciar en el mercado negro. Hacer algo con Gale era impensable. Era demasiado guapo, con demasiadas pretendientes y nuestra relación al inicio era muy distinta.  
  
Al volver de los juegos, cuando pensaba en sexo me sentía muy confusa, porque Gale y Peeta se turnaban en mis pensamientos. A veces me imaginaba besándolos, tocándolos o ellos tocándome a mí, pero de una manera un tanto vaga. Los intentos de tocarme yo misma fueran algo burdos y decepcionantes. ¿Qué quieres? La pasión no ha sido algo muy común en mi vida. Odio, resentimiento, hambre, cansancio, frío, dolor… de eso he tenido a montones, podría escribir un libro. ¿De sexo? ¿Con quién podía hablar de ello? ¿Con Madge? No éramos tan íntimas. ¿Con mi madre? Dejó de ser mi confidente cuando murió mi padre. ¿Con Gale? Las charlas de contenido sexual no formaban parte de nuestra relación de colegas.  
  
Tras la guerra apenas puedo desenvolverme sola. Sé que sufro los coletazos finales de una depresión, como la que se comió a mi madre. La culpa del superviviente, la llama Aurelius. Es estar siempre al borde del abismo y no ser capaz de experimentar nada más que desesperación. Hace poco no toleraba la presencia de nadie.  
  
Y ahora, después de esta extraña noche con Peeta, apenas puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea en el sexo.

 

No puedo esconderme eternamente, de hecho un par de horas después la casa y sus recuerdos me agobian tanto que decido arriesgarme a salir. Por un instante me planteo ir a ver a Haymicht, pero lo descarto con un escalofrío. Se le ocurrirían diez maneras de ofenderme sin necesidad de abrir la boca. La costumbre hace que mis pies tomen el camino del pueblo, y al poco rato comienzo a cruzarme con varias personas. Paseo con las manos en los bolsillos, metiéndome en ruinas y solares vacíos, y finalmente termino en la antigua plaza restaurada, un lugar que habitualmente evito. Por suerte, hoy no hay muchos turistas.  
  
La sede del gobierno local se yergue contra el sol, su estructura es algo más delicada y menos austera que la del edificio anterior. El suelo, antes de tierra, ha sido empedrado con cuidado, de manera que en el centro se forma el mosaico de un Sinsajo, el emblema del distrito. Un equipo de limpieza barre y riega la plaza cada día, en un intento de mantener presentable lo que podríamos considerar nuestro único monumento.  
  
La plaza se ha convertido en una especie de símbolo de la victoria sobre el Capitolio. Como fue el lugar donde Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark se convirtieron en tributos, se considera que la revolución comenzó aquí. Cosa que es completamente falsa, porque nunca tuve intención de revelarme contra nada. Pero Plutarch y su equipo de publicistas no iban a perder la oportunidad de explotarlo en beneficio del nuevo gobierno.  
  
Hay un par de banderolas que me molestan especialmente. En una está mi rostro, mirando hacia derecha con aspecto de heroína, llamas incluidas, no fuera que faltasen. Al otro lado de la plaza está su gemela, con la efigie de Peeta devolviéndome la mirada, también con aspecto regio e imponente. Las caras de la revolución. Hemos tratado que las retirasen, pero no sólo hemos encontrado la oposición frontal de Plutarch, sino que la gente del distrito 12 está muy orgullosa de sus campeones. Aunque estén algo chalados.  
  
Mi imagen es de las sesiones de fotos durante las propos. La de Peeta creo que fue tomada durante los días previos a la segunda arena, porque luego no estaba en condiciones de ejercer de modelo. Viéndonos así, ondeados por la brisa, podría pensarse que somos algo que no es. Se nos ve bellos y decididos a acabar con la injusticia.  
  
Me muerdo el interior de la mejilla mientras observo la gigantesca cara de Peeta en el edificio. Recuerdo cómo le he visto esta mañana. Como un hombre quizá por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Si ahora soy capaz de verlo así… ¿los demás también?  
  
Cuando bajamos al pueblo las mujeres se paran a hablar con él. Nunca me ha importado. Hago un esfuerzo e intento ver a Peeta a través de sus ojos. Vencedor de los juegos. Mártir de la revolución. Héroe de guerra. Amante trágico. Es un joven agraciado, agradable y siempre tiene un comentario amable en la boca. Al contrario que Gale, Peeta es asequible. Y eso me inquieta un poco.  
  
—¿Quieres que me cuelgue de ellas hasta que se rompan?  
  
La voz me sobresalta. Es Thom, que se ha acercado mientras estaba distraída contemplando las banderolas. Lo saludo con una sonrisa y arrugo la nariz.  
  
—No gracias. El día que me canse, yo misma les pegaré fuego con una flecha incendiaria. Aunque es posible que a la mañana siguiente me encuentre el distrito empapelado de nuevo y una llamada muy pesada desde el Capitolio pidiéndome que sea razonable.  
  
Me encojo de hombros sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos.  
  
—En realidad no hacen daño a nadie. Dejémosles tener a sus héroes de tela.  
  
Thom me mira con algo que parece ser tristeza y repone con seriedad.  
  
—Katniss, para nosotros Peeta y tú sois héroes de verdad.  
  
No sé qué contestar a eso.

Voy a visitar los trabajos de la nueva fábrica de medicamentos, a la que me han dicho que llamarán Primrose Garden en honor a mi hermana y su trabajo como sanitaria. Sé que lo hacen por mí más que por ella, pero me parece bien. He decidido no tomármelo como una burla cruel, después de que fuera sacrificada en los juegos de la guerra. Si lo pienso con perspectiva, ella fue la que inició la bola de nieve que arrasó Panem. O mejor dicho, fue la causa. Si no hubiera salido en el sorteo de la cosecha, yo nunca me habría ofrecido como tributo. No habría ido a los juegos, conocido a Peeta y no les habría dado con las bayas en los morros.  
  
Compro una ración de comida al mediodía y me quedo dormida al sol en un banco. Espero no haber destruido mi imagen de campeona del pueblo roncado a pierna suelta.  
  
Regreso a casa para cambiarme. He quedado para cenar con Sae la Grasienta y su nieta, quiero llevarles unos cuantos regalos de agradecimiento por haber cuidado de mí. Debería haber aceptado su invitación hace tiempo; que no quiera quedarme a solas con Peeta esta noche no tiene nada que ver. Eso es lo que intento creer mientras le dejo una nota en la mesa de la cocina, asegurándole que nos veremos al día siguiente. Sé que se lo tomará a mal.  
  
La velada es agradable, y cuando vuelvo a la aldea de los vencedores ya hace bastante que ha anochecido. Las luces están apagadas en casa de Peeta. No me importa lo que hagas, parece decir. Bien, me iré a dormir a mi propia casa.  
  
No me siento cómoda en mi habitación sin objetos personales, ni con el pijama que había dejado aquí por si acaso. Me cuesta dormirme, pero me consuelo pensando que por el momento me he ahorrado una escena incómoda.

 

Por la mañana es aún peor. No se me ocurre la manera de volver con Peeta y fingir que no ha pasado nada. Estoy convencida que no me dejará. Es probable que nos enfademos y no tengo estómago para ello. Cuando llega el mediodía y no tengo noticias de él, sé que está disgustado con mi actitud. No piensa venir y tender su mano de nuevo; esta vez tengo que hacerlo yo.  
  
Consulto en mi agenda casi vacía y marco los números con tanta fuerza que podría hundir los botones. Espero nerviosa mientras suena el teléfono al otro lado, dudando si seguir insistiendo o colgar antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Cuando oigo que descuelgan me palpita el corazón en la sien.  
  
 _—¿Aún sigues viva, descerebrada?_  
  
La irritante voz de Johanna me perfora el oído. Aparto un poco el altavoz.  
  
—Sí, muy a tu pesar.  
  
 _—Me alegra oírte. ¿Sigues lloriqueando por ahí o te has dado a la bebida como Haymicht?_  
  
—Me lavo, me visto y como sola. Incluso voy a cazar. No bebo y te aseguro que no estoy enganchada a la morflina.  
  
 _—Ja, muy bueno, me lo merezco. ¿Oficialmente sigues mal de la chaveta?_  
  
Me acerco un taburete y me siento.  
  
—Aurelius aún me llama cada semana para hacer el seguimiento, pero acabamos hablando de cualquier cosa. Supongo que entre lo que le cuenta Peeta y que no me tiembla la voz al teléfono, debe creer que estoy fuera de peligro. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo van tus sesiones con el doctor?  
  
 _—Al principio pensaba que eran una pérdida de tiempo, pero he mejorado mucho. Incluso estoy haciendo amigos. Creo que tiene mucho que ver con mi estatus de héroe nacional, pero no le hago ascos a un dulce. ¿Sabes que han colgado una banderola con mi jeta en la plaza central? Estoy así de grande_ —dice aunque no puedo ver su gesto — _Han retocado la foto hasta que parezco estar increíblemente buena, y estoy segura que me han agrandado las tetas. Pero como llevo el cabello tan corto nadie me reconoce por la calle._  
  
—Sí, también hay una mía aquí.  
  
 _—Plutarch y su panda de mamones nos están usando otra vez. Pero sabes qué, no me importa. Prefiero pensar que ganaron los buenos._  
  
¿Por qué decido confesarme con ella de todas las personas posibles? Porque no me tiene ningún respeto y no se escandaliza por nada. Y porque quizá, a su extraña manera, es mi única amiga en este mundo. Se la oye feliz. Solo por ello ya ha valido la pena llamarla.  
  
Se lo cuento. Le hablo sobre mi depresión, sobre cuánto echo de menos a mi hermana y que mi madre ha decidido marcharse para no enfrentarse al dolor. Johanna abandona su tono sarcástico y me acompaña con breves monosílabos, animándome a proseguir. Con ella no me recreo en las desgracias, no la impresionan. Ya ha tenido su propia ración de dolor. Parece genuinamente contenta cuando le explico que me he ido a vivir con Peeta, lo que hace que me sea más difícil contarle nuestra presente situación. Hay un silencio en la línea y luego dice simplemente:  
  
 _—Tía, eres tonta._  
  
—Muchas gracias.  
  
— _Si no lo haces tú, vendré a tu puñetero distrito subdesarrollado y me cepillaré a Peeta hasta que se le salten los ojos._  
  
No puedo evitar reírme, aunque noto una punzada de celos solo de pensar que Johanna pudiera poner sus manos sobre Peeta.  
  
— _¿Tengo que contarte cómo funciona?_ —suelta un teatral suspiro de exasperación— Los chicos tienen una cosa entre las piernas para hacer pipí, pero también sirve para…  
  
—No seas idiota. —la interrumpo enfadada.  
  
— _No lo seas tú, mojigata depresiva._  
  
Sus insultos son como patadas en las costillas que me hacen poner en pie. Pero sabe que estoy preocupada y al final se apiada de mí. Su voz baja hasta convertirse en un murmullo.  
  
— _Katniss, no tienes porqué acostarte con él si no te apetece. Sé que le quieres mucho, pero si no le deseas, quizá no deberías vivir en su casa._ — Hace una extraña pausa— _Puede que, después de todo, no sea la persona adecuada. ¿Te gusta al menos?_  
  
—Mucho. —me alegra no haber dudado al contestar. Me siento más confiada.  
  
 _—¿Cuál es el problema entonces? ¿Lo ves como un hermano?_  
  
—No, es otra cosa. Me gusta que me toque y tocarlo yo. Pero nada más. Es como si mi cuerpo estuviera anestesiado. Como si estuviera de duelo.  
  
— _Despiértalo._  
  
—¿Cómo? No te entiendo…  
  
— _Que lo despiertes. Prueba con algo más simple. No sé cómo explicarlo sin ofenderte y no puedo hablar con rodeos, no me sale. En definitiva: que te toques, niña._  
  
Ahora soy yo la que quedo en silencio. Me arden las mejillas, y me siento como una chiquilla. No me da cuartel.  
  
—¿ _Lo has hecho alguna vez?_ —Johanna no entiende de tacto. Creo que si se lo encontrara por ahí, se le restregaría como una perra en celo.  
  
—Sí. Alguna.  
  
— _Iba a preguntarte si te gustó, pero creo que ya sería ir demasiado lejos_.  
  
—Creo que sería pasarte.  
  
— _¿Te gustó?_  
  
Se está riendo descaradamente. Como no tiene ningún pudor, eso hace más fácil sincerarme con ella.  
  
—Fue raro, pero no me desagradó. Apenas me acuerdo, fue hace una eternidad. Antes del Vasallaje.  
  
— _Aleluya, al menos no partimos de cero._  
  
Hablar con Johanna tiene un efecto liberador. El tema parece perder importancia. Me asegura que no debo agobiarme. Pero luego lo estropea contándome algunas de sus experiencias sexuales tras proclamarse vencedora de sus juegos del hambre. No puedo imaginarme a mí misma en esas situaciones, ni siquiera en las más normales. Cuando cuelga diciéndome que tenemos que vernos pronto, me arde la cara.

 

Decidido ir a cazar, pero hago un rodeo para pasar por la panadería. Sé que Peeta estará allá aprendido de albañilería e implicándose en todo el proceso de construcción. Hacerme la encontradiza podría ayudarme a suavizar las cosas. Pero Peeta no está a la vista. Me entretengo un poco por los alrededores, haciendo tiempo, pero al cabo de media hora decido que ya no puedo retrasarlo más.

 Abato un cerdo salvaje cerca de la empalizada, un tiro certero que habría arrancado una sarta de aplausos en Gale. No es muy grande, pero me cuesta una barbaridad arrastrarlo con cuerdas parte del camino y luego cargármelo a la espalda. Con mucho esfuerzo lo llevo al pueblo; la gente se para al verme pasar encogida bajo su peso. Un par de chicos se ofrecen a ayudarme y cogen al animal entre ambos. Les sigo de cerca, moviendo los hombros para desentumecer mis músculos doloridos. Me acompañan a la carnicería y pido que me esperen fuera si no tienen nada más que hacer. Pido al tendero que desolle al cerdo y lo corte en partes manejables, cosa que hace con una velocidad y precisión envidiables. Sé que proviene del distrito 10, así que es normal que se le dé bien. Calculo que debe tener unos veinte años: me alegro que no me tocara competir con él en los juegos. Le pago generosamente por sus servicios y entrego unas monedas y un par de paquetes de carne a cada uno de los jovenzuelos. Reparto los paquetes resultantes entre algunas familias y vuelvo a casa con un jamón, sintiéndome muy satisfecha conmigo misma. Vuelvo a ser útil. Estoy tan agotada que después de una larga ducha voy a caer rendida en la cama. Mi cama.

 

Sí, claro. Tengo los ojos abiertos como platos, y el sueño se escurre lejos de mi alcance. Enfurruñada, golpeo la almohada. Echo de menos a Peeta. Lo echo tanto de menos que me echaría a llorar. Recuerdo las palabras de Johanna. No sé ni por dónde comenzar. Pongo las manos en mi vientre, y me encojo porque tengo los dedos helados. Poco a poco van calentándose bajo la camiseta. Estiro la mano y toco la piel bajo mis pechos. Aparte de las cosquillas, no siento nada. En un amago de ingenio, rozo cuidadosamente mis pezones. Es un tacto agradable, pero extraño, fuera de lugar. No puedo hacer esto de manera clínica, como si explorase mi cuerpo en busca de heridas. Intento conjurar la cara de Peeta ante mí, la forma en la que me mira cuando estamos juntos en la cama. Recuerdo la forma de su boca y su barbilla. El tono de su voz. El sonido que hacen sus brazos al deslizarse por las sábanas para llegar hasta mí.  
  
Mi cuerpo reacciona a los recuerdos. El contacto con mis manos es agradable, incluso placentero, pero no más que si me diera un suave masaje en un miembro dolorido. Intento probar más abajo, deslizando las manos entre mis piernas. El calor que desprendo me sorprende. Dudo un poco, pero mis dedos se introducen despacio, tanteando el camino. Frunzo el ceño de concentración. Tras unos instantes, me detengo. Siento una profunda desgana, una apatía paralizante. Estoy sola y triste en mi cama, en una casa completamente vacía en la que no me quedan más que malos recuerdos. Me siento fea, llena de parches, apenas una mujer. Peeta está molesto conmigo y no sé si podré ofrecerle lo que necesita. La realidad es demasiado fría y cortante. Mi mundo interior es árido, no puedo arrancar nada de allí.  
  
De repente me entra algo parecido a la náusea. Me siento culpable, por hacer esto mientras mi hermana está muerta y tanta gente ha perecido en los juegos y en la guerra. Ellos no tienen aliento y yo trato de arrancarme el placer a la fuerza.  
  
Se me escurren lágrimas por las mejillas, y por una vez no intento detenerlas. Soy consciente de lo rota que estoy. Me cubro la cara y me huelo en los pliegues de mis dedos, lo que hace que llore aún más fuerte. Finalmente me duermo.

 

Me despiertan las pesadillas, pero esta vez no son sobre mi hermana o los mutos en las arenas. Son sobre Peeta preguntándome una y otra vez si su amor por mi es real. Una y otra vez. Yo le digo que sí, pero sigue preguntándome, cada vez más nervioso, cada vez más alterado. Y al final yo misma comienzo a dudarlo.

 

A la segunda noche de pesadillas, pulso el timbre de la casa de Peeta con insistencia. Me estoy congelando dentro de mi chaqueta de caza. La puerta cruje al abrirse y Peeta aparece en el umbral en pijama. Tiene mala cara, y su expresión es seria, aunque no hostil. Mantiene la puerta abierta con el brazo mientras me observa con sus ojos azules sin abrir la boca. Apenas puedo sostenerle la mirada, noto cómo me tiembla la barbilla. Peeta respira profundamente, una, dos veces, y finalmente se retira para dejarme pasar. Entro con la cabeza gacha.  
  
Peeta arranca a caminar en silencio y yo me quedo quieta en el recibidor, abriendo y cerrando los puños. No sé qué debo hacer. Cuando llega a la escalera, Peeta se vuelve y se queda quieto, como si esperase algo. Lo interpreto como su manera de decirme que puedo pasar. Subimos los peldaños lentamente, no despego la vista de mis pies. Escucho el sonido de sus pisadas desnudas sobre la madera como si un corazón retumbase bajo la casa. Al pasar frente al baño, se detiene y me abre la puerta. Entro y cierra tras de mí con un chasquido. Me quito la chaqueta y mientras deshago los cordones de mis botas, llama a la puerta para pedir permiso. Mascullo un pasa y me detengo mientras observo como Peeta entra y pone mi pijama en el borde de la bañera, doblado con esmero. Yo nunca soy tan cuidadosa con mis cosas. Tras ello se retira y vuelve a dejarme a solas.  
  
Mi boca se abre en un sordo gemido; me llevo la mano a la boca para silenciarlo.  
  
Me arreglo lo más rápido que puedo, reprimiendo los sollozos que me sacuden el cuerpo. Me lavo los dientes de nuevo esta noche y me peino con dedos temblorosos. No puedo hacer más.  
Salgo del baño con mis ropas bajo el brazo. Peeta está apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Recorremos el pasillo hacia su habitación y de nuevo me abre la puerta invitándome a pasar. La tenue luz de la mesilla mantiene en penumbra los muebles y paredes que he llegado a considerar mi refugio nocturno. Sintiéndome una extraña, dejo la ropa usada sobre una silla. Cuando Peeta se mete en la cama y levanta las mantas por mi lado, me meto dentro y me encojo. Me tapa y se recuesta en la almohada. La luz a su espalda pinta suaves degradados sobre su rostro cansado; él tampoco ha llevado bien la separación. Sus ojos no se apartan de mi cara. Una de sus manos descansa a pocos centímetros de mí, la palma hacia arriba y los dedos algo flexionados, como si fuera una flor a punto a abrirse. Me parece la cosa más hermosa del mundo.  
  
—No vuelvas a huir de mí.  
  
Su voz es un murmullo cargado de tristeza, pero también de severidad.  
  
—Lo siento.  
  
—No, Katniss, se acabó el momento del lo siento. No puedes ocultarte en un armario como hacías antes. Si aparece un problema, tenemos que solucionarlo. No podré ser sincero contigo si siempre estoy temiendo que escapes de mí.  
  
Cojo su mano y la beso. Comprendo lo que me dice y sé que tiene razón.  
  
Me mira con los labios apretados. Suspira.  
  
—Se acabó también el besarme para no hablar.  
  
—Creía que te gustaban mis besos — digo en un intento de coqueteo.  
  
El ceño fruncido de Peeta me hace callar de golpe. Ha sido un error.  
  
—Lo digo en serio, Katniss. Es muy importante para mí. Puedo abrirte mis brazos a pesar de haberme abandonado sin explicaciones, pero tienes que compensármelo. Habla conmigo.  
—Lo siento —repito, aunque sé que es precisamente lo que me ha pedido que no hiciera. Solo tengo clara una cosa. —Quiero estar contigo.  
  
—Yo también.  
  
—Quiero estar contigo de verdad.  
  
Sus dedos se cierran sobre los míos con fuerza. Me hace algo de daño, pero no digo nada.  
  
—Ya estás conmigo de verdad, no sé qué manía te ha cogido ahora. Tener sexo es solo una manera más de demostrarse afecto. No esperaba que lo que te conté fuera a trastornarte tanto.  
  
Es mi turno de fruncir el ceño y levantar un poco la voz. No quiere verlo. No quiere entenderlo.  
  
—Quiero compartir lo que tengo contigo, por poco que sea. Pero también quiero que valga la pena estar a mi lado, no que te quedes por una estúpida lealtad de niñez. Como si tuvieras que cumplir un compromiso contigo mismo que llevas arrastrando desde hace años.  
  
Peeta hace un amago de protestar indignado, pero pongo mis dedos sobre sus labios, pidiéndole paciencia.  
  
—Recuerdo a mis padres cuando estaban juntos, la manera en la que se miraban y se tocaban, como si al entrar en una habitación sus cuerpos se vieran atraídos el uno hacia el otro.  
  
—No necesitamos sexo para estar así.  
  
—Un día lo necesitarás. Un día estarás bien y necesitarás lo que cualquier hombre normal. No quiero que tengas que buscarlo en otra parte. Sé que las habría más que dispuestas a estar contigo — él hace un gesto de incredulidad, pero lo corto con rapidez —Y puede que fueras lo bastante estúpido y leal para seguir siéndome fiel. No quiero que estés atado a mí de este modo.  
  
—Katniss…  
  
—¡Quiero estar contigo!  
  
Recupero la mano de Peeta y me llevo de nuevo su palma a los labios. Un largo beso en el que intento transmitirle todo lo que él es para mí. Abro los ojos y está mirándome intensamente, tratando de descifrarme. No hay nada que entender. Estoy destrozada, mis fragmentos no encajan bien.  
  
—No puedo. Lo he intentado. Pero estoy llena de malos recuerdos, dolor, y pena. Es como si me hubiera quedado congelada en el tiempo, en una explosión donde todo lo que amaba se hacía pedazos. Todo excepto tú.  
  
Peeta coge un mechón de mis cabellos y lo observa pensativo. Le da vueltas entre los dedos. No sé qué piensa. No soporto verlo callado.  
  
—Háblame. —casi le suplico.  
  
Ni siquiera yo sé qué quiero que me diga. No quiero promesas de que todo va a ir bien. No quiero sensatas palabras de despedida. No quiero compasión.  
  
Peeta esboza una pequeña sonrisa, casi con timidez.  
  
—Después de todo, —dice al fin —no sería la primera vez.  
  
Frunzo el ceño, sin comprenderle. La voz de Peeta desciende hasta convertirse en un susurro y parece comenzar a contarme un cuento. Sólo que no lo es y por eso da más miedo.

  
—¿Recuerdas esa noche? Desde nuestro refugio en la cueva podíamos ver la luna artificial y los anuncios en el cielo de los tributos caídos. Algún vigilante creativo buscando un ascenso había decidido que sería divertido vernos morir de frío, así que el aire se había vuelto gélido en toda la arena. Fuera sería casi imposible sobrevivir sin encender una hoguera o estar equipado con ropas térmicas. Nosotros estábamos juntos dentro del saco de dormir, tratando de darnos calor. Con toda la ropa puesta y abrazados de tal modo que no podía moverme sin desplazarte conmigo. Al fin la medicación del Capitolio había hecho efecto, mi fiebre comenzaba a bajar y el dolor de mi pierna iba remitiendo. No podía dormir, no con tantas cosas en la cabeza. Aún me sentía medio muerto y al mismo tiempo tenía más ganas de vivir que nunca. Porque, contra toda esperanza, habías venido en mi búsqueda. Habías arriesgado tu vida en el festín para salvarme. Y porque confiabas en mí lo suficiente como para dejar tu arco al lado y bajar la guardia. Estabas acurrucada contra mí y yo trataba de no molestarte para que pudieras descansar. Pensaba que al fin habías conseguido dormirte cuando me tocaste. Al principio era un roce breve, que podría ser accidental. Me separé un poco para hacerte sitio. Un momento después, tu mano se posó sobre mi vientre y comenzó a descender. El aliento se me congeló en los pulmones.  
  
Por un momento me entra un pánico silencioso. Peeta se ha vuelto loco. Está atrapado en un recuerdo que no existe. Pero tras un instante me doy cuenta que está pintando para mí. Ofreciéndome un terreno familiar y reconstruyendo en él nuestro trágico pasado.  
  
Veo sus labios moverse, observo la conocida línea de su mandíbula y su cuello, pero en mi cabeza también he vuelto atrás en el tiempo, a esa caverna fría en la que nos conocimos finalmente. La escena cambia con sus palabras, adquiriendo un nuevo significado.  
  
Quizá debería violentarme, pero apenas parpadeo. Me sorprendo deseando saber qué ha imaginado para nosotros. Incluso si me convierte en una atrevida seductora, cosa que no soy en absoluto, pero la opinión de Peeta siempre ha diferido completamente de la imagen que tengo de mí misma. Puede que me esté ofreciendo la posibilidad de cambiarla.  
  
—Nadie lo habría notado al ver tu plácida expresión, sin mover un músculo que te delatara. Dentro del saco y disimulada entre nuestros cuerpos, tu mano descendía por mi vientre tenso, rozaba mi entrepierna y presionaba mi muslo. Y luego volvía hacia arriba, lentamente. Como si no ocurriera nada. Comencé a sudar bajo las capas de ropa. Seguías insistiendo, primero caricias con la mano abierta, los dedos extendidos como un animal desperezándose. Luego encogiéndolos hasta atraparme sobre la tela, indicándome que me tenías prisionero. Como si no lo supiera ya. Me costaba tragar. La pierna me dolía a rabiar, pero no era nada comparado con la tortura que estabas infligiéndome.  
  
“Katniss dije, pero tu breve y seco No me cerró la boca. Ni siquiera me mirabas, me ocultabas el rostro entre los pliegues del cuello de tu chaqueta. Sin saber qué hacer con las manos, las puse en tu cintura con temor, y al ver que me aceptabas, te cogí de las caderas. Llevaba soñando con esto toda mi vida. Bueno, exactamente con esto así, no. En mis fantasías no estaba malherido, sucio y sin fuerzas. Y solía ser yo el que te conquistaba con mis encantos, no permanecía pasivo como un muerto sin atreverme a respirar. Tras varios tirones, noté con cierta alarma que habías abierto mis pantalones y colabas tu mano dentro. Y luego, casi sin detenerte, bajo mi ropa interior. Tus dedos me atraparon, arrancándome un respingo, y comenzaste a moverte arriba y abajo. Tuve que recordar que estaban grabándonos para poder controlarme. Cada vez más rápida, cada vez más insidiosa, arrancándome gañidos ahogados cuando insistías en un punto delicado. Mis manos ansiosas recorrían la parte baja de tu espalda y apretaban tus nalgas. Te acercaba inconscientemente hacia mí. Finalmente me atreví con el cierre de tu pantalón. Tu respuesta fue inequívoca: te alejaste un poco pero sin aflojar la presión sobre mi cuerpo. Insistí. Tuve que luchar contigo, esquivabas mis intentos de corresponderte, pero al final pude desabrocharte e introducir mi mano con más rudeza de la que pretendía. Te detuviste un momento, indecisa, cosa que aproveché para situarme mejor y guiarme por la humedad entre tus piernas. Déjame, te pedí, y debiste oír en el tono de mi voz que no iba a recular, porque separaste un poco los muslos y pude acceder completamente a ti.  
  
“No sé si alguien se dio cuenta. Tenías la cabeza hundida en mi pecho, y estábamos de lado, cara a cara, en la oscuridad, produciendo pequeños gemidos que podían confundirse con una pesadilla en tu caso y en el mío, con delirio febril. Puede que no engañáramos a las cámaras y estuviéramos en antena todo el rato. Si fue así, creo que por ello recibimos tantos patrocinadores.

 

Duda un largo instante, pero al final me mira. Necesita saber si me ha ofendido. Sé que debo tener las mejillas rojas, pero quizá no se aprecia con esta luz. Me arde la cara y siento los músculos rígidos como si estuviera punto de huir. No digo nada. Es uno de esos momentos en los que sé que si hablo, lo romperé, sea lo que sea.

  
—¿Real o no real? —me pregunta, sorprendiéndome.  
  
Y sé que tengo que confiar en él.  
  
—Real.  
  
Peeta hace un breve gesto de asentimiento y se aclara la garganta. Dobla las rodillas un poco bajo la manta, acomodándose.  
  
—¿Recuerdas la playa?  
  
Por supuesto que la recuerdo. La arena circular, con su la playa central, una selva inmensa sin agua y el cielo rosáceo sobre nuestras cabezas. Recuerdo el mecanismo de relojería disparando las trampas mortales. También las inesperadas alianzas, obligándome a sentir más muertes de las que pretendía llorar. Sé que hubo dolor, siempre hay dolor… y sobre todo recuerdo la certeza de que moriría tratando de salvar a Peeta. Trago saliva, esperando.  
  
Peeta continúa con voz estrangulada.  
  
—No podía pensar, no contigo tratando de silenciarme con besos. Había ensayado cientos de veces el discurso en mi cabeza antes de esa noche, y estaba seguro que era bastante bueno. Los argumentos eran sólidos, sobre todo porque creía que eran ciertos. No debías morir por mí, no con tu familia esperando fuera. Puede que estuvieras agradecida por mi sacrificio, aunque yo no lo veía así. No lo hacía por generosidad, estaba siendo egoísta y cobarde, porque prefería morir a enfrentarme al dolor de tu pérdida. Me era igual lo que quisieras tú.  
“Si tratabas de disuadirme, no lo estabas consiguiendo. Tus besos no hacían más que reforzar mi decisión de ayudar a proclamarte vencedora, fuera quien fuera que tuviera que llevarme por delante. Me convertiría en un asesino. Traicionaría las alianzas de ser preciso. Sabía que me apreciabas, puede que incluso me quisieras. Puede que fuera real o una mezcla de amistad y compasión. La proximidad de la muerte hace que odiemos al enemigo o amemos al prójimo con ferocidad. No importaba. No había escapatoria posible esta vez, un truco que sacarse de dentro de la manga y poder permanecer en pie ambos tras el último cañonazo.  
  
“Tus manos se clavaban en mis hombros doloridos, tenía la piel castigada por las heridas recientes, el sol implacable y el salitre del mar. Me besabas con una pasión de la que no te creía capaz. Al menos no conmigo. Tras haber probado tus besos vacíos durante un año frente a las cámaras, éstos parecían sinceros. No eran una simple presión de tus labios. Esta vez estaban hechos de saliva, lengua y aliento entrecortado. Puede que en esos momentos hubieras descubierto lo que yo ya sabía desde hacía tantos años. Que podríamos entendernos y amarnos.  
  
“Ya era tarde.  
  
“Excepto para robar ese momento de felicidad y llevármelo. No oía el constante oleaje del mar, los rumores de la selva o los gritos de los monos y pájaros monstruosos. Solo escuchaba tu respiración acelerada y cómo suspirabas suavemente sobre mi boca, posiblemente no te dabas cuenta. Tus manos se enredaban en mi cabello y me apretaban como si quisieras que estuviera aún más cerca. Yo deseaba meterme dentro de tu piel y quedarme allí para siempre.  
  
“Cuando te separaste de mí solo pude lamentar que se hubiera terminado demasiado pronto. Una carrera a toda velocidad que se detiene en seco, dejándote desorientado y con la sensación de que te han arrebatado la meta.  
  
“Veía tu silueta recortada contra el cielo nocturno, tendiéndome una mano. Apenas podía tenerme en pie. Estaba mareado. A la luz de la luna observé que recogías el arco y las flechas, y con un dedo sobre los labios enrojecidos me indicabas que no hiciera ruido, lo que era una estupidez porque el latir de mi corazón debía retumbar como una tribu de tambores por toda la arena. Eché una mirada atrás y vi a nuestros aliados durmiendo en la playa, confiando en que les protegeríamos durante nuestra guardia. Sentí una punzada de culpabilidad, pero tu mano tiró de mí hacia delante, y te seguí ciegamente, como siempre. Nuestros pies se hundían en la arena caliente, caminando por la larga franja de tierra firme que conducía a la cornucopia, lejos de nuestros aliados temporales y enemigos, lejos de los monstruos de la selva, volviendo al punto central de la arena.  
  
“Nos metimos dentro de su boca vacía, tan adentro que tuvimos que agacharnos. El suelo y las paredes estaban calientes tras reflejar el sol durante todo el día. De nuevo en nuestra cueva, aislados del mundo aunque el mundo se negase a darnos intimidad. Se percibía el apagado rumor de las olas rodeándonos, lamiendo la plataforma de la cornucopia. Era un lecho sobre el mar.  
  
“Y allí fue donde me cogiste por el cuello y me arrastraste hacia ti. Casi me asustaste con tu intensidad. Nos arrancamos la ropa. Nos buscamos en el enredo de brazos, bocas y piernas hasta encajar con gruñidos de dolor y placer. No sabía lo que hacía, me guiaba por instinto. Todo pasaba a la vez. Las manos y los pies apoyados en la curvatura de la cornucopia. Mi boca jadeando en tu cuello. El sonido de nuestros gemidos amplificado en sus paredes de metal. Mis rodillas se clavaban en el suelo, mientras una de mis manos rodeaba tu trasero para levantarte hacia mí. Tu voz estaba en todas partes, me bajaba por la espalda hasta explotar en mi vientre. Apenas veía tu cara, solo algunos pedazos de tu cuerpo iluminados por el reflejo de la luna en las paredes bruñidas. Tu boca abierta. Tu trenza rodeando tu cuello como un collar. La curvatura de uno de tus pechos desnudos. La forma de tu rodilla apretando mi cuerpo con fuerza.  
  
“Estábamos completamente indefensos. Puede que incluso estuviésemos en pantalla. Quizá los profesionales estuvieran rodeando la cornucopia y nos encontraran dentro.  
  
“En esos momentos toda mi resolución flaqueó. No quería morir. No quería perderme cientos de noches contigo. No quería dejar el camino libre para otro. Quería que saliéramos vivos y poder amarte. Sabía que era imposible. Me abandoné sobre ti, dentro de ti, incapaz de seguir alargando ese momento agridulce. Tus brazos y piernas me acunaban, recibiendo mi peso muerto y mis escalofríos. Mientras oía cómo tratabas de recuperar el aliento, aproveché para llorar silenciosamente en la oscuridad.

 

Mi mente se ha quedado fija en la imagen de la cornucopia y el mar. Tengo los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar, aún sigo oyendo los gemidos de Peeta en mi oído. Siento un doloroso hormigueo en los miembros. Mis piernas parecen pesar toneladas y mi vientre está pulsando como un ser vivo. Estoy tan tensa que podría gritar si me tocara.  
  
—¿Real o no real?  
  
Mi voz es un graznido.  
  
—Real.  
  
Sé que quiere que elabore mi respuesta, pero no puedo hablar. Trago saliva, paralizada. Mis ojos sólo ven la boca de Peeta, la manera en la que se mueve para formar las vocales y consonantes.  
  
—¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos juntos? Creía que ya nunca pasaría. No con el abismo que se había abierto entre nosotros.  
  
Afirmo con la cabeza, zambulléndome de nuevo en su narración. No quiero que se detenga. Este es el poder que Plutarch y los demás hubieran deseado ante las cámaras de las propos, el poder de Peeta para transformar el mundo con sus palabras.  
  
Peeta vuelve su rostro hacia la pared, abstrayéndose de nuevo. Su voz vuelve a enroscarse a mi alrededor, y se escurre en mis oídos como una caricia persuasiva.  
  
—Toda esa época fue un infierno. Cuando te quitan tus recuerdos, te arrebatan quien eres y dejan en su lugar una carcasa vacía. Recuerdo la huida por las calles del Capitolio y luego por las alcantarillas como una interminable sucesión de carreras, disparos, gritos y muertes. Sangre por todas partes. Casi era de agradecer antes de que nos encerraras en el sótano de la tienda de pieles. Allí, sin lugar donde esconderme, tenía tiempo para pensar y darme cuenta de hasta qué punto me había perdido a mí mismo. Los días eran largos y llenos de tensión. Las noches me desesperaban. Sin hacer nada y sin poder escaparme de tu presencia. O de la mirada a veces compasiva y otras criminal de Gale. Los recuerdos falsos me asaltaban regularmente, y mi cordura iba mermando a cada ataque. Y a pocos metros, tú, por la que no sabía qué sentir. Tenía ganas de matarte, pero ya lo estabas haciendo muy bien tú sola: de nuevo en una misión suicida.  
  
Peeta une sus manos sobre las mantas. Ya no quedan marcas de las esposas que llevó durante esos días. Las cicatrices siguen estando por dentro.  
  
—Fue la madrugada antes de partir para atacar a Snow. Estaba esposado a la escalera, los brazos me dolían, y a pesar de las gruesas vendas tenía las muñecas en carne viva. Estaba sumergido en un sueño desagradable cuando una mano me cubrió la boca y amortiguó mi grito de sorpresa. Apenas distinguía tu rostro sobre mí. La trenza me rozaba el cuello y notaba tu aliento sobre mi cara. Tu mano apretaba mis labios hasta hacerme daño y me indicaste con un gesto que guardara silencio. Señalaste con el mentón a los otros acompañantes del pequeño sótano, enterrados en sus nidos de pieles. Apenas se les veía la cabeza. Algunos incluso roncaban entrecortadamente. Supe que no podías arriesgarte conmigo y habías decidido matarme, tal y como llevaba los últimos días pidiéndote. Estaba conforme. Iba decirte que lo comprendía, que no debías dudar, cuando encontré tu boca abierta sobre mis labios.

  
“Me habría vuelto loca sin ti, susurraste. Ya lo estabas probablemente, pensé. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero no sabía si eran de alegría o de profunda tristeza, porque no tenía nada que ofrecerte, ni siquiera un par de días más. No había un futuro para nosotros. Nunca lo había habido.  
  
“Me besabas profundamente. Más que besarme, me mordías con labios húmedos. Apenas podía seguirte el ritmo, parecía que querías liberarme de mi cuerpo por la boca. Tus rodillas me atenazaban las piernas. Estabas sentada sobre mí, inclinada hacia delante hasta ocultarme del resto del mundo.  
  
“Pensé brevemente en los demás, en la incómoda posición en la que se encontrarían si llegaran a oírnos. Pensé también en Gale, a quien no podía odiar a pesar de lo mucho que a veces le envidiase. Pensé qué extraña era mi vida y mi relación contigo.  
  
“Me deseabas a pesar de haber vuelto a ti hecho pedazos.  
  
“La idea por si sola ya era una locura. Entonces escuché cómo te deshacías de tus pantalones militares mientras ondulabas sobre mi pelvis y pensé que había perdido la chaveta. Los lanzaste al lado, y la hebilla rascó el suelo de hormigón. Me encogí sin querer. Sin detenerte, tus manos lucharon con mi cremallera y me liberaste burdamente de mi ropa interior. Quedé expuesto al frío de la habitación sólo unos instantes antes de que una humedad abrasadora me devorase.  
  
“Casi ni me atrevía a respirar en la oscuridad. Tus manos se cerraban sobre la pechera de mi uniforme para mantener el equilibrio. El susurro de mis pantalones contra tu piel desnuda me ponía la piel de gallina. Cómo te retorcías sobre mí obligaba a mi corazón a bombear como un poseso.  
  
“No me quites las esposas, te dije en un momento de lucidez.  
  
“No lo haré. No vas a hacerme daño.  
  
“Podía gritar para que despertase el resto del escuadrón y te descubriese sobre mí. Te haría parecer débil y algo perturbada. No te seguirían a la muerte después de verte así.  
  
“Hay muchas maneras de hacer daño a alguien, como ser completamente sincero con él. Podía decirte que mientras estabas cabalgándome, una parte de mí quería morderte hasta hacerte sangrar. La otra solo quería besarte y llorar dormido en tu regazo. Ambas partes no podían evitar que mi pelvis subiera a buscar tu cuerpo a cada envite.  
  
“Apreté los dientes. Los pies me resbalaban en el suelo y me dolían mucho las muñecas.  
  
“En el sótano solo se oía el rítmico chasquido metálico de las esposas, el susurro de mi lecho de pieles y el sonido húmedo de nuestros cuerpos al unirse. Tan ensordecedores en mis oídos que me sorprendía que los demás no se hubieran despertado. Puede que estuvieran conscientes y alerta, pero hubieran decidido concedernos la ilusión de que estábamos solos.  
  
“Yo solo podía tragar, y mirarte con ojos desorbitados, memorizando las formas de tu cuerpo para pintarte con sangre. Tu boca abierta en un jadeo sordo. La larga trenza balanceándose con las sacudidas. Atisbos de tu vientre plano bajo la camisa gris. Tus caderas absorbiéndome la vida.  
  
“Besaste los tres dedos de tu mano derecha y los posaste sobre mi boca.  
  
“Entonces lo entendí.  
  
“Te estabas despidiendo.

 

Peeta me mira y concluye:  
  
—Pero estás aquí conmigo de nuevo.  
  
Esta vez no hay real o no real. El músculo de su mandíbula se marca al observarme. Sus pupilas dilatadas me indican cuánto le ha afectado su propia narración.  
  
Tengo la cara ardiendo, la boca seca, y mi vientre emite un continuo y húmedo gruñido gutural. Pide que sacie su hambre, sólo que no sé exactamente cómo. Sé lo que Peeta ha hecho conmigo; mi pequeño manipulador ha realizado un secuestro consentido. Pudo convencer a toda una nación de que nos queríamos; no le ha costado tanto que mi mente acepte que estar juntos es, no solo una buena idea, sino un imperativo vital. Algo que nos debemos porque han estado arrebatándonoslo constantemente. La posibilidad de tener un futuro.  
  
Esta habitación es lo único que existe en estos momentos. Tras la puerta se ha desvanecido el distrito 12, el lejano Capitolio, las ruinas de las arenas… todo Panem. Solo queda una cama grande rodeada de paredes en sombra. Y en medio del lecho, nosotros dos. Me siento y dejo que la manta resbale hasta mi regazo. Peeta se vuelve hasta que estamos frente a frente, separados apenas por un par de palmos.  
  
Su mano se posa en mi cara y los dedos calientes recorren mi mejilla. Sus ojos pasan de mi boca a mis ojos y luego a mis labios de nuevo.  
  
Es algo muy íntimo, quizá lo más íntimo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros. Dejar que me observe. Permitir que sus manos puedan explorar mi rostro sin prisa, sin que le esconda nada. No se trata de un gesto afectuoso en busca de consuelo, como noches antes. Es algo más profundo. Lo toco a mi vez, sabiendo que no debo temer que el contacto se vuelva demasiado peligroso.  
  
Siempre me han fascinado sus larguísimas pestañas doradas, pero nunca había encontrado una excusa para tocarlas. No sin pisar terreno incierto. Paso cuidadosamente las yemas de los dedos sobre ellas y él cierra los párpados como acto reflejo. Me provoca cosquillas sobre la piel. Exploro el diseño de sus cejas claras, desde el borde cerca de la nariz hacia el exterior. Mis dedos resbalan por su mandíbula definida, y recorro el mentón. Oigo un ligero crujido al palpar el suave vello facial, tan claro que es casi invisible. Dibujo la forma de sus labios, y él me besa los dedos.  
  
Recuerdo cuando era un niño de facciones delicadas y pequeñas, incluso ligeramente pecosas, el cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás como si fuera un buen chico, que es lo que Peeta es y siempre será. Al crecer, la mandíbula ha ido esculpiéndose, la nariz ha ganado protagonismo y la boca ha perdido cierta candidez infantil. Aún es la cara de un joven, pero puedo imaginar sus rasgos dentro de unos años. Puedo atisbar a ese hombre. Quiero estar allí cuando el cambio se produzca.  
  
Peeta me roza con delicadeza, como si pintase los contornos de mi cara. Acaricia mi mejilla con el dorso de la mano y sin darme cuenta acompaño su movimiento con la cabeza, persiguiendo su contacto. Recoge algunos mechones de mi cabello tras las orejas.  
  
Algo ha cambiado. Porque nos hemos tocado mil veces, pero nunca hasta ahora el tacto de sus dedos ha hecho que mis nervios se encojan y bajo mi piel se creen telarañas de placer que se esparcen por mi cuerpo como grietas en una frágil capa de hielo. Deshelándome.  
  
Soy extremamente sensible a él. Cómo se mueven sus hombros. La delicadeza con la que sus manos se desplazan sobre mí. O la forma de entrecerrar los ojos y fruncir los labios, como si estuviera a punto de decirme algo. Quizá es porque sé que hoy esa boca me besará de otro modo, esas manos me tocarán bajo la ropa, o que podré escuchar su respiración a centímetros de mi oído.  
  
Se da cuenta de la intensidad con la que le observo, y me sonríe. Las comisuras hacia arriba, y aspecto de esperar entender el chiste.  
  
Habitualmente abrazar a Peeta es como partir pan recién hecho con las manos y que una cálida fragancia se esparza por el aire. Pero ahora su sólido cuerpo irradia energía apenas reprimida. Es tan amable y cortés que a veces olvido la pasión contenida tras sus ojos compasivos. Solo hay que alargar la mano para tocarlo de verdad y una chispa de su fuerza recorre tu cuerpo, encendiendo cada uno de tus poros para alimentarte. Peeta genera afecto sin descanso. Mientras lo toco sé que no hay aristas en las que cortarme la piel. Su amor es así, indiscutible, sin cantos que hieran, abrazos que ahoguen o besos que envenenen. Es puro. Es algo que te entrega sin reservas, porque considera que te pertenece. Él se ofrece sin condiciones.  
  
Le beso, y él cierra los ojos incluso antes que yo.  
  
Este beso es diferente a todos los demás. No hay farsa, ni miedo, ni desesperación, ni siquiera es una muestra de consuelo o ternura. No se convierte en deseo porque quizá puede ser el último. Este beso es diferente porque no tiene ninguna finalidad. No tiene espectadores ni fecha de caducidad. Es un beso que sabe que no tiene porqué acabarse.  
  
Nace lentamente. Comienza con un suave contacto de los labios, una caricia perezosa desde una punta a la otra. Su nariz me roza, noto su respiración sobre mi rostro. Las manos de Peeta se cierran sobre la tela de mis pantalones y se apoyan en mi pierna para inclinarse un poco hacia delante. Mis dedos recorren centímetro a centímetro los músculos de sus antebrazos.  
  
El beso va abriéndose lentamente. Los labios se separan y aparece un atisbo de sus blancos dientes. Nos acercamos frente al precipicio, esperando cuál de los dos se deslizará hasta encajar. Y soy yo la que estiro mi cuello y voy en su búsqueda, y un segundo antes puedo ver cómo Peeta sonríe con ojos entrecerrados, satisfecho. Los labios abiertos se unen, y su lengua viene a recibirme.  
  
Es un beso que se alimenta de sí mismo, haciéndose más osado y profundo. Las manos de Peeta están en mis hombros, acercándome a él. Noto cómo refrena su ardor, tratando de no precipitarse. Mis dedos escalan por su pecho, resiguiendo los músculos que hay debajo y se detienen sobre su poderoso latido. Noto su fuerza a través de las palmas y cómo se acelera mi propio corazón.  
  
Peeta coge aire y me absorbe con él.  
  
Su lengua es una prolongación de su propia naturaleza, atenta y complaciente. No intenta obligarme a perseguirla, me rodea, acaricia, busca el contacto sin apartarse. No invade mi boca. Me persuade dulcemente a penetrar en la suya, y cuando yo me retiro para coger aire, espera un poco y es ella la que pide permiso para recorrer mis labios.  
  
Mis manos avanzan por sus sienes, su sedoso cabello resbala por la sensible piel entre mis dedos, provocándome escalofríos de placer. Acarició su nuca y hago presa en su fuerte cuello. Se ha convertido en mi centro de equilibrio. El pilar que me sostiene de caer.  
  
Este beso está hecho de placer, una voluptuosidad lenta y ascendente. Pela con delicadeza las capas de mi piel, dejándome en carne viva. Crece mi ansia. Mi respiración va acelerándose, y sin darme cuenta, mis dedos comienzan a hundirse en su carne.  
  
Se retira y me deja con los ojos vidrioso y la boca abierta, huérfana de su aliento. Da un beso casto en mis labios, solo uno, y se separa un poco de mí. Las manos se me quedan vacías y por alguna estúpida razón, se me cierra la garganta de inquietud.  
  
Peeta dobla los brazos y se quita la camiseta. La deja a su lado en la cama. En la penumbra observo su torso al descubierto y su cabello despeinado. Le he visto así muchas veces, enfermo, débil, sucio, luchando por nuestra vida, incluso alguna mirada perdida en alguna de las múltiples ocasiones en las que nos preparábamos para dormir juntos. Pero no de este modo, no lo que implica su desnudez.  
  
Su mirada es transparente. Estoy desnudo para ti. En cuerpo y alma. Puedes conocerme, no te ocultaré nada.  
  
Sé que quiere que lo haga, así que me permito alargar una mano dubitativa y acaricio su ancho pecho. Rozo la piel de su costado en la que se ven las cicatrices del fuego. Entiendo lo que dice de mi cuerpo; no lo afean, al contrario. Su piel desnuda está muy caliente. Me inclino sobre él y deposito un beso entre las placas de sus pechos, sobre la fina zona del esternón. Mis dedos curiosos se enredan en el vello rubio y descienden hasta su vientre plano, aprendiendo cómo encajan todas sus partes. Me pregunto si debe gustarle mi contacto. Sus ojos siguen fijos en mí pero su respiración se ha acelerado.  
  
Veo cómo sus manos se acercan a mi torso y comienzan a desabrochar los botones de mi pijama. Avergonzada, trato de detenerlo; quiero hacerlo yo, pero sus dedos insisten. La mirada de Peeta es tan cálida y hambrienta que me hace sentir segura de mí misma por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Desliza la tela más allá de mis hombros, descubriendo mis pechos. Los toca con la punta de los dedos, dibujando su contorno.  
  
No tiene nada que ver con la vez que lo hice yo. Mi pecho reacciona a su contacto condensándose, irguiéndose como si quisiera ofrecerse a sus caricias, el pezón se hace pequeño y puntiagudo, tan duro como un trozo de cristal. Cuando vuelve a frotarlo con el pulgar, siento lo que es el placer por primera vez. Ese rasgueo de mi arco al soltar la cuerda, la vibración en el aire. Que va desde mi pecho hasta mi sexo, como un suspiro.  
  
Se me escapa un gemido. Peeta me mira atentamente, estudiando mi reacción. Decora mis senos con flores invisibles, plantas trepadoras que se enroscan alrededor de mis pezones y descienden hasta la sensible piel sobre mis costillas.  
  
Estoy temblando.  
  
Me coge de la cintura y me acerca hasta quedar pegados, pecho contra pecho, las frentes unidas, respirando el mismo aire entre nuestras bocas.  
  
Veo la línea de vello castaño subiendo desde la cinturilla de su pantalón, un sendero que mis dedos desean seguir hacia abajo, en busca de una presa. Trato de no mirar de reojo, pero sé que la tela de sus pantalones está abultada. Me ha confesado cuánto le excita estar conmigo. Comprobarlo es turbador.  
  
Sé lo que sigue. Aunque en mi cabeza veo a mi mano deslizarse bajo la tela de su pantalón, sigue quieta sobre mi rodilla, apretada en un puño. Peeta sabe leer mis expresiones mejor que yo en el espejo. Se levanta de la cama y acaba de desvestirse. Regresa junto a mí, avanzando de rodillas. No puedo evitar retirar la mirada, e incluso apartar un poco la cara.  
  
—Puedes mirar si quieres. —me dice con una sonrisa.  
  
Sé que recuerda anteriores conversaciones en las que hacía referencia a lo inocente que soy. Me molesta que piense eso de mí, me hace sentir en inferioridad, como un proyecto de mujer sin terminar. Es tan ridículo que no quiera mirarlo que al final cojo aire y bajo los ojos hasta su cuerpo. La línea de vello oscuro desciende hasta su sexo.  
  
Al contrario que yo, Peeta nunca ha tenido miedo de mostrarse vulnerable y en eso radica su mayor valor y su fuerza, porque no puedes herir a una persona que confía en ti para que no lo hagas. Sería como clavarte un puñal tú mismo. Precisamente al ofrecerse es cuando te das cuenta de su entereza.  
  
Aguanta mi escrutinio sin moverse. Al final alargo la mano y lo veo encogerse un poco, pero mi mano se detiene en su prótesis mecánica. No es la primera vez que la toco, pero sí la primera que la acaricio como si fuera la verdadera pierna de Peeta, lamentando que no pueda notar mi contacto.  
  
—¿Te molesta? —pregunta Peeta.  
  
Niego con la cabeza. Durante un tiempo me culpé por haberle hecho el torniquete que provocó la amputación, pero me he reconciliado con la idea de que si no lo hubiera hecho, Peeta no estaría conmigo. Así que agradezco que tenga dos piernas y sea capaz de moverse con soltura. Y sobre todo, que él continúe sintiéndose completo.  
  
Aunque mi mano sigue en su pierna, mis ojos no se apartan de su sexo.  
  
—Puedes tocarme. Si quieres. Si tienes curiosidad.  
  
Como ve que dudo, añade:  
  
—Me gustaría.  
  
Lo hago, y tras un momento, deja de sonreír. Traga saliva y se queda quieto, casi sin respirar. Es muy diferente ver el sexo masculino en un enfermo o herido sobre la mesa de mi madre, o en una persona que no te importa. Siempre me había resultado feo. En Peeta me parece bien proporcionado y hasta orgulloso. Me produce respeto, pero no miedo. Y por supuesto, no me provoca asco. Siento una extraña contracción en mi vientre. Su tacto es suave y agradable, aunque bajo la piel es tan duro como una piedra. Aprieto con cuidado y trato de moverme con delicadeza, recorriendo toda su superficie.  
  
Peeta cubre mi mano, y en lugar de guiarme como pensaba que haría, me la retira con dulzura.  
  
—No, mejor no.  
  
Cuando abro la boca para preguntar, me hace un gesto pidiéndome paciencia.  
  
—Déjame recuperar el aliento, por favor.  
  
Tiene las mejillas encendidas. Entiendo. Inconscientemente, trato de cubrir mi desnudez. Él me detiene, besándome profundamente.

 

Se inclina sobre mí hasta tumbarme en la cama. Peeta me mira desde arriba, los brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza. El colchón se hunde con nuestro peso.  
Baja la cabeza y besa mi frente, el puente de mi nariz, muerde mis labios, mi garganta, mi clavícula, dejando en cada punto una huella de calor que palpita. Con la nariz rodea el borde de mi pecho y la fricción me pone la piel de gallina, hasta que su boca se concentra en el pezón, tan suave como el aleteo de un pájaro. Cada contacto es un latigazo de placer que baja hasta mi sexo.  
  
Suspiro con los dientes apretados, mirando el techo. La boca sigue descendiendo por mi cuerpo y con cada beso me pongo más nerviosa. No quiero mirar, me muerdo los labios y dejo la mirada perdida, alimentándome de los nuevos recuerdos que me ha regalado Peeta. Ya ha pasado antes, no es nuestra primera vez y si fui valiente antes, puedo serlo ahora.  
  
Noto cómo sus labios abandonan mi piel al llegar a mi ombligo.  
  
—Podemos dejarlo aquí, si quieres.  
  
—¿Quieres parar?—me incorporo sobre los codos. Aunque me alegro que me dé la oportunidad de recular, no puedo evitar sentirme decepcionada.  
—No. Digo que por mí está bien si quieres tomarte las cosas con calma.  
  
Lo observo, y sé que no quiero detenerme. Quiero probar todo lo que tenga que ofrecer. Sacudo la cabeza y mi cabello se desliza por mis hombros, apenas llega a cubrir brevemente la parte superior mis pechos. Con dedos ágiles Peeta atrapa el borde superior de mis pantalones y me los quita con cuidado, primero me hace elevar el trasero, luego retira una pernera y la otra. Me quita la ropa interior al mismo tiempo.  
  
Aprieto los labios, consciente de mí misma. Anticipándome a lo que está por venir. Pone una mano en mi rodilla, deja la otra sobre mi vientre tembloroso y acaricia mi piel.  
  
—Tranquila. Vamos a aprender juntos.  
  
Cojo aire y asiento con la cabeza.  
  
—No te preocupes, no tengo con qué comparar.  
  
Yo tampoco y lo sabe. Y aunque me siento como una cría sin experiencia, agradezco que haya retirado la presión de tener de estar a la altura de amantes previas.  
  
Noto cómo me separa las piernas y ya no quiero mirar más, me concentro en lo que siento. Por mi pobre experiencia sé más o menos qué puedo esperar, pero estar con él no tiene nada que ver. Su mano plana recorre mis muslos y la parte interior de mis piernas, allí donde se unen. Mi vientre se contrae y sé que estoy tan húmeda que me avergüenzo. Sus dedos me tantean, inspeccionando. Roza un punto concreto y doy un respingo.  
—Vale. —dice más para él que para mí.  
  
Me pregunto si Peeta ha estado antes con alguna chica. Puede que no haya llegado al final, pero quizá esas manos mágicas han escalado por debajo de alguna falda. Puede que hablara con sus hermanos mayores sobre mujeres cuando vivían juntos, o intercambiase confidencias con algún amigo íntimo. Podría preguntárselo y sé que sería sincero. Pero no quiero saberlo. Al menos no ahora.  
  
Mi cuello se arquea hacia atrás, y parece que quiera escaparse de lo que ocurre en la parte inferior de mi cuerpo. Mi visión se vuelve borrosa. Incluso eso es demasiado, así que cierro los ojos.  
  
Casi no puedo respirar.  
  
Levanto la cabeza para verlo entre mis muslos, sólo distingo su cabello rubio y sus hombros blancos. El placer llega lentamente, y crece en una espiral imparable hasta que no puedo seguir mirándolo. No hay vergüenza, ni culpa, por un instante ni siquiera existe Peeta.

 

Su cara sobre mí es como la de un niño increíblemente satisfecho consigo mismo, el flequillo sudoroso y esa nariz algo respingona, la sonrisa escapándole por las comisuras. A punto de ser hombre. Le toco los labios húmedos y él me besa la mano, cerrando los ojos.

 

Cuando saca un preservativo del cajón de su mesilla, no sé si estar contenta por ser tan precavido, u ofenderme por ser tan presuntuoso. Peeta se ruboriza sólo un segundo antes de devolverme una sonrisa enorme.  
  
—Solo soy un tremendo optimista.

 

Se instala entre mis piernas, que me tiemblan un poco. De nervios y de expectación. Peeta aguanta su peso con un brazo, el otro está entre nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Noto cómo busca un punto de conexión y se detiene. Me mira con gravedad.  
  
—Puede que duela.  
  
El dolor es una constante en mi vida. Que no duela es precisamente la novedad. No me asusta, sé que en algún momento tiene que parar. Así que cuando Peeta dobla las rodillas y empuja, aprieto los dientes y respiro hondo, tratando de relajarme.  
  
—Lo siento —murmura Peeta en mi oído. —Lo siento.  
  
Penetra en mi interior lentamente, abriéndose paso con firmeza. Y duele. Para consolarme solo tengo que abrir los ojos y verle entre mis piernas, presionando mi vientre con el suyo. Sé que todo está bien y es correcto. Confío en él. Ahora debo confiar en nosotros.  
  
Separo más los muslos y mis manos escalan por los flancos de Peeta, rodean su estrecha cintura y presionan sus duras nalgas, apretándolo hacia mí. Él suelta un suspiro, y me doy cuenta de lo importante que es para él saberme receptiva. Tomar parte activa me ayuda a negociar con estas sensaciones extrañas.  
  
El dolor va desvaneciéndose, y por debajo se inicia algo nuevo. Es como una caricia sobre una herida abierta, es placer y es dolor, pero es algo que demuestra que estoy viva, que mi cuerpo está consciente y alerta.  
  
—Ardes por dentro.  
  
La chica en llamas. Podría serlo, me siento como si mi cuerpo fuera a inflamarse.  
  
Cuando se separa de mí, es como si parte de mi cuerpo se retirase con el suyo, y al volver a acercarse, la sensación trepa hasta la base de mi cuello, tensándome como un arco. De mi garganta surge un largo y grave gemido.  
  
Debería haberlo imaginado, pero a pesar de ello me sorprende. Peeta no deja de hablar. Cuchichea en mi oído, me dice lo hermosa que soy, cuánto me desea, susurra tranquilizándome, asegurándome que está todo bien, que no hay nada malo en sentirse así.  
  
—Katniss, Katniss. —repite sin parar de besarme, la voz ronca.  
  
Sus manos se enredan en mi cabello.  
  
Un envite algo más brusco me hace soltar un breve grito. No me había dado cuenta de los esfuerzos de Peeta para no hacerme daño. Lo abrazo con brazos y piernas y trato de acompasar mi cuerpo a sus movimientos. Alcanzo su oído y dejo que escuche mi respiración entrecortada entre dientes. Unos instantes más tarde, Peeta se queda completamente rígido, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados como si sufriera una descarga de electricidad.  
Se desploma sobre mí, con estertores que le hacen temblar de cabeza a los pies, el cuello tenso y sus dedos clavándose en mis caderas. Por la forma en la que busca el pulso de mi cuello y lo besa, entiendo que no ha tenido un ataque, sino que ha sentido otra cosa mucho más placentera. Quiero experimentar lo mismo que él. Apenas he tenido un atisbo, pero intuyo lo que puede ser. Y me gusta.

 

—Me amas ¿real o no real? —pregunta.  
  
Sonrío mientras acaricio sus cabellos y su aliento hirviente desplaza las gotas de sudor entre mis pechos.  
  
—Real. —contesto.  
  
Sus brazos me aprietan, y sé que era la respuesta correcta y además es cierta. Amo a este joven de corazón enorme y compasivo. Deseo estar entre sus brazos y lograr que su cuerpo se relaje como ahora tras hacer el amor. Puedo mantener a raya sus miedos, puedo darle consuelo. Tengo ese poder. Tengo el poder de hacerle feliz y sanar. Es mucho más importante que mi pericia con el arco o todo mi instinto de supervivencia. Es lo que nos hará sobrevivir a ambos.  
  
Se revuelve un poco y queda quieto. Sé que está luchando entre decir algo o callar.  
  
—Dime —lo invito con dulzura.  
  
—Ha sido un poco rápido también ¿real o no real?  
  
Me río. Y él me da un suave manotazo en la cadera.  
  
—Creo que había dejado las expectativas un poco altas. ¿Te ha gustado?  
  
—Sí, ha estado bien.  
  
—Voy a mejorar.  
  
—No me cabe duda.  
  
Nos dormimos completamente agotados. Eso no impide que tenga una pesadilla horrible de la que despierto con un grito, pero los brazos de Peeta y el calor de su cuerpo me tranquilizan inmediatamente. Reposo la cabeza en su hombro y vuelvo a dormir.

 

Cuando noto el contacto de un suave beso en la nuca, murmuro alguna incoherencia sin abrir los ojos. Después de un momento noto que algo ha cambiado, y me incorporo. Veo que Peeta se ha marchado. Su maldito horario de panadero lo saca de la cama tan pronto como despunta el sol. Doy un par de vueltas tratando de volverme a dormir. Me detengo de repente y recuerdo todo lo que ha ocurrido esta noche. Todo.  
  
Estoy desnuda. Nuestras ropas están por el suelo o colgando precariamente del borde de la cama. Me tapo la cara con las manos unos instantes y respiro profundamente.  
  
Descalza, entro en el baño lleno de vapor, descorro la cortina de la ducha y me meto dentro. Casi choco con Peeta, que me mira sorprendido con la espuma resbalándole por la espalda. Estoy a punto de patinar y trato de apoyarme en los azulejos. La mano de Peeta me agarra por el brazo en el último momento y tira de mí hacia él, bajo el chorro a presión. El agua caliente se me mete de golpe en los ojos y me pega el cabello a la cara. Escupo. Él se ríe y me besa. No es como imaginaba este momento. Es incómodo ducharse así, clavándonos codos y rodillas, tan cerca que la timidez no tiene cabida. Pero Peeta está radiante con el agua escurriéndose por su rostro, mientras me lava con la esponja llena de jabón. Trato de no sentirme muy ridícula, pero la agradable familiaridad de la situación hace que me sienta en el lugar apropiado y con la persona apropiada.  
  
Nos secamos y vestimos, sin mantener nuestras habituales parcelas de privacidad. Decido cambiarme al mismo tiempo que él, indicando que ya no necesitamos esas fronteras. A pesar de ello me meto en mi ropa interior con rapidez, aún algo cohibida. Peeta tiene la decencia de mantener la cara impasible. Elige unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa negra que contrastan con sus pálidos cabellos. Mientras se abrocha los botones con manos ágiles, Peeta canturrea entre dientes. Me doy cuenta de hasta qué punto le he hecho feliz. No por el sexo. Por aceptar la intimidad.  
  
Peeta apura su afeitado y se peina cuidadosamente ante el espejo empañado del baño. Ve en el reflejo cómo lo observo desde la entrada, conteniendo una sonrisa.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
Me acerco y deshago con los dedos la línea perfecta que separaba su cabello. Le aliso algunos mechones húmedos sobre la frente. Él me deja hacer con la ceja levantada, fingiendo que le molesta. Me echo atrás para contemplar el resultado.  
  
—Mejor así.  
  
—¿Tú crees?  
  
—Sin duda.

 

Preparamos juntos el desayuno, ejecutando nuestras pequeñas tareas con la práctica de las semanas viviendo juntos. Peeta alarga una mano esperando que le alcance los paños para retirar los bollos calientes del horno, cosa que hago sin vacilar. Me da un beso en los labios antes de agacharse para mover la bandeja. Se me escapa una sonrisa. Reparo hasta qué punto había una muralla entre ambos. A la luz de la mañana, sin sombras y rincones oscuros, me doy cuenta de nuevo de lo joven que es. De lo jóvenes que somos ambos.  
Buttercup me bufa cuando ocupo mi silla y le echo de debajo de la mesa sin miramientos con los pies. Supongo que mi ausencia estos últimos días le había hecho creer que tenía a Peeta para él solo. Como me siento benévola, le dejo lamer las gotas de chocolate que se han derramado en el plato. De vez en cuando golpeo el borde de la loza para alejársela un poco y que tenga que mover su perezoso trasero  
  
—No martirices al gato, Katniss —me riñe Peeta sin acritud —¿Vas a ir cazar? —me pregunta.  
  
Tamborileo los dedos en la taza. Niego con la cabeza.  
  
—Hoy no me apetece. Pensaba ir contigo al pueblo, si quieres.  
  
Peeta no dice nada y asiente.

 

Hace un día espléndido, como si Peeta lo hubiera pintado con sus acuarelas. Cielo azul, sol deslumbrante y la hierba verde salpicada de flores. Hace unos días que hemos entrado en plena primavera y no me había dado cuenta. Haymicht aún no se ha levantado, y es probable que se quede en la cama o donde se haya desplomado hasta pasado el mediodía. Decidimos molestarle un rato al volver y compensárselo con comida recién hecha. Ya que el día a día es para Haymicht como estar en la arena, hemos decidido aceptar nuestro papel de mentones. Se lo debemos.

 

Cuando nos acercamos al pueblo, ralentizo mi paso y tomo a Peeta de la mano. Él estudia nuestros dedos entrelazados con una mirada de interrogación, pero al ver la expresión de mi rostro, me besa en la sien y sigue adelante. Caminamos juntos, hombro con hombro. Los dedos de Peeta me acarician de vez en cuando la mano.

De camino a las obras de la panadería, nos desviamos un par de calles y acabamos en la plaza.

El buen tiempo invita a la gente a salir, así que no me sorprende mucho encontrar algunos visitantes del Capitolio. Los reconocemos por su vestimenta ligeramente extravagante, aunque según sus estándares, deben pensar que van de lo más discretos. Una vez los primeros habitantes de la urbe comenzaron a viajar, abandonaron rápidamente sus atuendos, maquillajes y peinados. Su característico aspecto hacía que fueran muy mal recibidos en los distritos, incluso con violencia. El gobierno se mostró muy severo castigando a los agresores y lanzó unas propos muy serias: si queríamos comenzar de nuevo, teníamos que respetarnos entre nosotros. Incluso las diferencias. Solo al conocernos dejaríamos de odiar a nuestros vecinos. Es por ello que a veces vemos a los que llamados “turistas” en la plaza, puede que maldiciéndonos por derrumbar su mundo de lujos, o quizá abrazando con entusiasmo una nueva forma de vida.

Nos detenemos en el centro, justo sobre el Sinsajo, y observamos nuestros rostros gigantescos movidos por la brisa. Los que pasan por al lado nos miran de reojo, conteniendo a duras penas la curiosidad. Sé que algunos turistas nos están haciendo fotos disimuladamente.

Nos abrazamos aguantándonos la risa, porque somos el centro de atención y porque estamos muy ridículos en nuestras banderolas. Ridículos pero juntos.

Es lo que somos.

Los amantes del distrito 12. Sin más.

 

**Fin**


End file.
